The Legends' Favorite Game
by KiyaShirona14
Summary: A nice little game of "Truth or Dare" featuring the Pokemon Legendaries. Do whatever you want to them.
1. The Best Game Ever

**_Heyah Guyz! I was planning about this truth or dare thing. I just love these kinds of stories! How 'bout we torture some legendaries? *evil snicker*_**

* * *

_"The legendaries suddenly appear in the Hall of Origin where no one can escape. I disabled all entrances and exits around the area, even making portals are restricted. I sat on Arceus' throne and watched them. How I did this? I'm not so sure…"_

A yell interrupted the voice. The yell came from a distinctive Pokemon known as

"WHO THE HECK SAID THAT?!" Darkrai yelled.

"I brought the legendaries in the Hall of Origin using an unknown power. The reason why I did this is for the purpose of erasing my boredom," the voice talked to itself.

"No idea. Anyway, HOW DID WE GET HERE?!" the pink, blue, and yellow swan yelled back at Darkrai. She glared at him with pure hate. Another Pokemon butted in their deafening conversation.

"STOP YELLING!" Dialga shouted to the Lunar Duo. Yes, their conversation is really defeaning. Again, his counterpart joined resulting in an ear-splitting discussion with a ridiculous topic.

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!" Palkia shot back at him.

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES W-"

"SHUUUT UUUUP! PLEASE! You're gonna destroy my precious hall with your yelling!" the unknown voice screamed at the top of its lungs. Arceus glanced at where the voice came from because he pondered at what the voice had said.

"Who said this is your hall?" he asked.

"I did and you have no right to reject that. Come on, Arcy. It's only for now. You would suffer the consequences if you did," the voice replied.

Arceus sighed and accepted what it had said. He knew it had something that would scare him for life. Giratina wondered at why Arceus, the Master of all Pokemon, would accept that a mysterious voice could own his home.

"And the consequences will be?" she asked.

"You shouldn't know. Mew, the poor thing, suffered from them when I used them on her for experimentation. It results in shock but it'll wear off soon,"

Mew sat there beside Mewtwo while sobbing and sucking her little thumb. She also whispered words like "Beware. The. Consequences. Run. Away…"

Everyone stared at her and feared "The Consequences"

Articuno, the ice bird, got a hold of himself and started to ask a lot of questions.

"I hate to break it up to you but may I ask humbly why we are here? And who are you? How did we get here? Why can't we escape? Where-"

"Stop asking as if I am a criminal. First, my name is Kiya. I'm a human with some Palkia DNA. That explains why I have the same color scheme and attitude like hers," a figure appeared on Arceus' throne.

Palkia immediately stared at Kiya because she had no idea why that human had her DNA.

"Wait. WHUT?"

"Just let me continue! Honestly, I'm not so sure how I trapped you guys here…" Kiya began but the legendaries roared insults at her.

"We should get outta here. This human doesn't even know her abilities!"

"Do you think we would listen to you?!"

"Yeah! Even if you were a mutated virus like Deoxys, we wouldn't listen from you!"

"Well, I would listen. OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Kiya observed the legendaries and tried to hold down her anger. She was a hot-headed person and hates to repeat herself.

"As I was saying,"

"I agree with you. Let's get out," Mewtwo stood up and headed towards the exit.

The human's anger busted out of her and she bellowed,

"AAAAHHHH! LET ME SPEAK PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Everybody stopped and listened attentively.

"All right, very good. Today, we will have a nice game of 'Truth or Dare' right here in _my_ Hall of Origin. All the other authors in Fanfiction will join me to have a little fun with you," Kiya explained and smirked evilly.

All of the Pokemon stared at her and fainted afterwards.

Kiya sighed and said, "As they recover, I would love to say the rules:

-All my hostages I MEAN legendaries don't have familial relationships with one another for now so feel free to give wedding or romance dares.

-There shouldn't be Rated M stuff but torturing sessions and adopted children are allowed.

-Random stuff is allowed.

-There will be at least 1-2 dares in each chapter.

-You, who's gonna give me his/her truth or dare, are gonna be with me in the hall as long as you want. Give as much as you want. Also, give a nice dramatic entrance. Of course, you can't be a legendary.

That is all. Come on guys! Let's have some fun,"

* * *

**NOTICE: Guys, please send your requests to me strictly ONLY through PMs not reviews. I will not accept requesting reviews. Sorry, I just don't want to break any rule anymore.**

The wedding bond won't last for long same with the adopted children. Here is the example of the format on how you'll give dares.

To Kiya - (if you have a message to me) I wanna be part of this! I am a Luxray that (blah blah blah)

To Giratina – Lend me your Reverse World!

To Dialga – Ask Palkia out and get married.

Etc.


	2. The Dawn of the Dares

"Good day, Legendaries! I have a nice announcement for you all," Kiya beamed from Arceus' throne.

The legendaries looked at each other and giggled. Several murmurs could be heard.

"Nice?" Raikou asked.

"What nice deeds can you do anyway?" Entei chuckled.

Kiya ignored their comebacks and just went on with her announcement.

"Today, some authors have already sent their dares for you,"

Everybody faints again while the human sighed and complained.

"Can I just hire anyone to revive them every now and then? Anyway, first dare is for Yveltal,"

Yveltal stared at Kiya blankly with his beak wide open.

"It's from** finnjake**. This person dares you to kiss Lugia,"

"LUGIA?! WHY HER?"

"I don't know. Perhaps this person ships you and Lugia,"

"But, but… Why us?" Lugia asked Kiya.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW OKAY? MAYBE YOU LOOK GOOD TOGETHER OR SOMETHING. JUST GET ON WITH IT,"

"You will be killed, human. After this, I'll drown you in the worst tsunami," Lugia threatened.

Kiya opened the door to "The Consequences".

"Yeah, I love your threat. Try and do that to me," she countered.

The two females glared at each other and lightning seemed to pass from each other's eyes.

"All right, girls. Can we just settle down and get this over with?" Yveltal went in the center of the females to stop the catfight.

Kiya and Lugia stopped and whispered "Fine".

"There. That's good. Lugia, are you ready?" Yveltal asked the Guardian of the Seas.

Lugia blushed and thought that Yveltal has a special place for her in his heart. Well, that was what she thought. And it's wrong. Very wrong.

"I guess," Lugia reluctantly said. After this, Yveltal kissed her. Unfortunately, Lugia fainted and Yveltal vomited.

"Well, someone has to clean that," Kiya said and looked at Arceus. She then added,

"Anyway, you're up Xerneas. You are going to use Psychic on Giratina and dance on this pine tree singing 'The 12 Days of Christmas',"

"The Psychic thing is cool but THE 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS?! DO I LOOK LIKE A REINDEER TO YOU?!" Xerneas screamed.

"Look, you're not the only reindeer-looking Pokemon here. Arceus is over there," Kiya calmed Xerneas and looked at Arceus again. The Alpha Pokemon looked away from her gaze.

"That's not helping,"

"Just do it Xerneas. Giratina will do it with you,"

"NO I'M NOT. THAT'S NOT PART OF THE DARE. THE PSYCHIC IS ENOUGH BUT I'M NOT DANCING ON THAT TREE!" Giratina yelled at Kiya.

"Too bad. Giratina, here's a lot of chocolate. You see guys, Giratina may look like a demon but she loves chocolate so much that she'd die for them," the magenta-haired human looked at the audience.

"Chocolate? I hate it when I can't say no," the ill-tempered dragon directly took the sweet treats and devoured some. She's drunk now.

"Oh no," Dialga and Palkia said in unison. They knew the terrible things Giratina could do in her sugar rush.

"Xerneas, use Psychic on Giratina!" she commanded Xerneas as if she was her trainer and Giratina was their opponent.

Xerneas, for the first time, obeyed Kiya and used Psychic. She let the Ghost Dragon bounce off the walls of the Hall and threw her out using the window.

"XERNEAS?!" Kiya shouted at the X-shaped Pokemon because she went too far.

"Relax. She has wings,"

"You don't know her! Bring her here! NOW!"

"I'll do it, _madam_" Palkia raised her arm/claw to the host because she knew Giratina was just going to sky-dive to death in her sugar rush mode.

She opened a portal under Giratina (while she's falling down) to send her back to the Hall of Origin. Giratina reappeared in the Hall with a wide smile.

"Ow. That hurt. But sky-diving is awesome! HEATRAN SHOULD DO THIS!" she bawled randomly and gobbled more chocolate.

"I wanna see the singing and dancing!" Kiya demanded.

Giratina immediately flew on top of the tree and pulled Xerneas with her.

"ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE SENT TO ME!" Giratina sang it horridly.

"SING XERNEAS!" Kiya demanded once more with her hands covering her ears.

"A maniac on a pine tree", Xerneas mumbled.

"ON THE SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE SENT TO ME!"

"Two crazy brats," Arceus mumbled.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN PART OF THE DARE!" Giratina yelled as if she was deaf.

"Who cares? He has nice lyrics. Don't bug him. Onward to the song!" Kiya said.

Giratina shrugged and continued to dance maniacally with Xerneas. They continued to sing and dance until they finished the song with wonderful mocking lyrics.

"ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS CHOCOLATE!" Arceus' counterpart still continued to sing in her Christmas spirit in the name of chocolate.

"You will have more chocolate on your next dare so please send dares for her for dairy reward. Well, one request is enough for today. The next dares will be given on the next chapter. Sorry! Anyway, I hate to say this but you can all rest now." Kiya said with pure grief while all the legendaries rejoiced.

"Tomorrow. You will all suffer tomorrow. In the name of cookies, you will all suffer," the human host thought and scowled.

"Anyhow, thanks for the requests you've sent. Give more for more fun! Also remember I only accept through Private Messages (PMs). And I know the prisoners here are a bit OOC but that is for the benefit of Humor. Happy daring!" she looked at the audience with a smile and clapped once for a concluding finish.

* * *

Oh and if you question about the genders, mostly everyone puts a gender to them so I did too. I have a list of all their genders but you can change some upon your request. Thank you. :)


	3. Hosts and Revelations

"Heyah again, Legendaries!" your favorite host appeared on Arceus' throne again.

"Oh no!" everyone shrieked in terror.

"I have terrific news! Guys, I'm not joking."

"She's lying. I can feel it." Mesprit whispered to her seatmate.

"I have visitors today! I have Ike, Codex, and Luke with me. They'll join me after a short while."

Everyone fainted while a shadow nearby watched them. The shadow was similar to Darkrai's and after a few moments, a figure ascended out of it. If you have watched "Pokemon Movie 10: The Rise of Darkrai", Darkrai's theme is playing while the figure is ascending. He looked a bit like the Pitch Black Pokemon but instead of bright cyan eyes, he had black. Kiya noticed the figure.

"Could this be? Codex, is that you?" she wondered at the human boy. Out of the silence, the human shouted,

"HI, KIYA! IT'S SO NICE TO BE HERE!" and floated to Arceus' throne.

"What may I do for you, Your Highness?" he asked with a nice grin.

"Please, don't call me that way. Ummm. Could you revive them?" Kiya blushed in embarrassment because of Codex's term.

"Whatever you say! EVERYBODY WAKE UP BEFORE THE CONSEQUENCES DOOR IS OPENED!"

Everybody woke up.

"Who are you again? And why do you look like this Black Ballerina by my side?" Cresselia suddenly asked the new host.

"Hey!" Darkrai was annoyed.

"I'm Codex, the new co-host! I have some Darkrai DNA in me."

"Wait. WHUT?"

Darkrai stared at Codex just like how Palkia did at Kiya.

"Welcome to my world," The Spacial Pokemon told him while the legendaries almost started a riot again.

"How the heck do you humans get our DNA?!" Manaphy asked the hosts angrily.

"Yeah! How'd you get our DNA?" Mew added.

"We absolutely have no idea," was their answer.

Everybody facepalmed.

"Anyway, Codex, it's nice of you to join us in this friendly game. Welcome to my Hall of Origin!" Kiya greeted her co-host.

"Her hall that I've built even before she was born for the purpose of _my_ own home," Arceus whispered to himself.

"Thank you. I wanna have fun today. It's so boring,"

"I know right!"

"Another devil, eh?" a legendary asked.

"Yup!" Kiya answered cheerfully.

"Ummm. Kiya, I have a dare,"

"YEEEY!" she coughed and continued, "Sorry, what is it?"

"I dare Lugia to sit on Dialga's back for the whole time,"

"Sit?" Lugia asked.

"On my back?" Dialga continued and finally,

"THE ENTIRE TIME?!" they shouted in unison.

"Yes, if you don't want to taste your bloody despair in 'The Consequences',"

"May I know what are those?" Codex inquired and Kiya whispered something to him.

"OHMAIARRKEIYUZ! THAT'S HORRIBLE!" he shrieked in dread.

"Okay! I'll do it," Lugia gave up her right as a high legendary.

"All right. I'll have someone who is almost as big as me ride on my back. Well, look at the bright side, Dialga. Lugia's not as heavy as Palkia so it'll be all right." Dialga said to himself.

"I hate you more than anything that existed and co-existed," Palkia said and glared at him.

Lugia went on Dialga's back while the "Time Lord" struggled to stand.

"You're heavier than I thought! Ugh,"

"Well, you _should_ survive this." Lugia told him from his back.

"You'll do this until the next chapter," Kiya explained.

"NOOO!"

"YEEES!" Palkia joyfully said while Codex almost died of laughter.

"Codex, isn't that nice?" the magenta-haired host asked the white one.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!"

"Oh, right. You have a tendency to laugh at almost anything. I have to note that down."

"I WANT MORE DARES!" Codex said in a weird demonic voice which made Kiya shudder.

"Yes, Codex. Ike sent some dares. Let's wait for him, okay?"

As if on cue, a meteor crashed into the Hall of Origin from thin air. A silver-haired figure ascended from the space object.

"We finally meet in person, Kiya" the Zoroark said.

"IKE! WELCOME TO MY DAMADGED HALL!" Kiya greeted and hugged him without sarcasm.

"Hehe. Sorry about that," Ike sweatdropped.

"Don't worry. You don't have to pay for that. Arceus will repair that,"

"NOOOO!" Arceus answered furiously.

"This is your hall, right?"

"Why do you keep treating me like this?"

"Because we love you," the three hosts said in union while Arceus fainted.

"YEY! We defeated the Creator of the PokeVerse!" Codex cheered.

"As I was saying, Ike has some dares. And truths."

"Truth?!" everyone asked surpisingly.

"Yup! My first truth is for Victini" Ike pointed the Victory Pokemon.

"Oh man."

"Do you like Jirachi?"

At the question, Kiya changed Victini to a male and Jirachi to a female for some reason.

"Wait a minute. WHY AM I A BOY?!"

"Deal with it. ANSWER HIS QUESTION!"

"Whatever!" Victini then looked at Jirachi and said, "uuhhh… Does it have to be the truth?"

"Duhh. We call it 'Truth or Dare' not 'Lie or Dare'," Ike replied.

Victini whispered something but no one understood what he said.

"Wait, I'm sorry. MAKE YOUR VOICE LOUDER, PLEASE!" Kiya claimed.

"You're not the only one here, you know" Codex added.

"Yes." Victini muttered.

"Yes?" Jirachi ensured and Victini hesitantly nodded.

"OHMAIGHASZXH! I LIKE YOU TOO!" the Wish Pokemon shouted at his face.

"Let's not talk about this in the future in public, shall we?" Victini blushed and laughed sheepishly.

"Whatever you say!" Jirachi giggled.

"Well that escalated quickly" Kiya set her gaze at the two.

"ARCEUS! WAKE UP I GOT A TRUTH FOR YOU!" Kiya's gaze was diverted to Ike who threw really really cold water on Arceus.

"WHAT THE HECK! I GOT A NICE DREAM AND YOU DESTROYED IT!" he woke up and was very cranky.

"So what?"

"AAAAAHHHH! I WANNA DIE! MY SANITY IS TORTURING ME!"

"Calm down, Llama-goat. I'm just gonna ask who created you," Ike asked coolly.

"Oh. Well, honestly, I don't know. But if I would break the Fourth Wall, I know Ken Sugimori made my design and powers and I'm not sure what Satoshi Tajiri did. I think he created this whole Pokemon idea, am I right?"

Everybody stared at Arceus, dumbfounded.

"Really? That was even beyond my knowledge," Uxie said.

"Not really. I was lying,"

"Kiya, he lied. What are we supposed to do to him?" Codex questioned.

"Ike? Do we have to punish him? I mean his answer isn't that bad…" Kiya passed the question to the Zoroark.

"I don't think punishing is a good thing." Codex added.

"Hmmm. His answer is good. I'm convinced that it isn't a lie. Don't punish him," Ike told them.

"YEY!" Arceus picked a thorn from his heart. (HOW DEEP, NO? XD)

"Moving on to the dares!" Ike said.

"NOOO!" everyone shouted in grief.

"Kiya, is Rotom a legendary? If so make him kiss Phione"

"WHAT?!" the female Phione exclaimed.

Kiya took out a PokeDex that appeared out of nowhere and searched about Rotoms.

"I don't think so."

"YES!"

"But I can make him one."

"NO!"

Rotom suddenly appeared in the Hall of Origin.

"Neat!" Ike cheered.

"You are now a legendary Pokemon. You shall now experience this game," Kiya explained.

"Game?" Rotom asked.

"Kiss Phione. NOW," Ike was the one to answer.

Phione ran away but Arceus stopped her with Psychic. He sent her near Rotom.

"Okay." Rotom looked at her and kissed her.

Phione didn't faint. She just ran and got crazy.

"That's different. Phione didn't faint and Rotom didn't vomit," Kiya observed.

"I like it," Codex commented.

"Me too. _That_ is what I call 'escalating quickly'. Anyway, on to the next dare. Heatran, dive-bomb into a lake from a plane," Ike commanded.

"That's nice. I won't have to do anything that kills me and I get to experience sky-diving. I'm so lucky," Heatran told himself.

"This guy should run out of luck," Kiya told Ike while the Zoroark nodded.

"That's mean. But awesome. Giratina, send Zero's plane here," Codex said.

"ZERO'S PLANE? COME ON, IT WAS DISINTERGRATED A LONG TIME AGO," Giratina explained grouchily.

"It's repaired already. Do it. For Heatran. Pleeeaase? I'll give you chocolate,"

"For chocolate," Giratina agreed and disappeared to the Reverse World.

Giratina reappeared sending a plane to the Hall.

"The memories are haunting me again," she said.

Kiya gave chocolate to Giratina and she started gobbling the food again.

"Hello Giratina!" Zero grinned at the Ghost Dragon while she let out a girly ear-splitting scream.

"HOW? WHEN? WHAT? WHERE? REVERSE WORLD?"

"Calm down, Giratina. He has chains all over him. He won't steal your world again," Codex reassured her.

"Thank evil,"

"Heatran, go on the plane. Here's a parachute," Codex reached out a parachute bag to Heatran but Ike snatched the item from them.

"He is going to make a tsunami there in Lake Valor," Ike told Codex.

"Not my lake," Azelf said with a pleading face.

Heatran climbed into the plane and went to Lake Valor. He jumped from the sky vehicle and landed on the water. The waves even reached the Hall where everyone got wet except from the three hosts. Heatran amazingly returned after a few minutes.

"AAAAHHHHH!" every Fire-type legendary shrieked.

"MY LAAAKKEEE!" the Willpower Spirit mourned.

"Why aren't we wet?" Codex inquired.

"Immunity," Kiya answered.

"Heck yes. Next dare. Actually, it's just some facts about Kiya,"

"What are you talking about?" Kiya wondered.

"The reason why she has Palkia DNA is because she is the daughter of Dialga and Palkia. You two, deal with it. I mean seriously, deal with it. She's awesome," Ike demanded.

"WE HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" Dialga and Palkia looked at each other.

"Apparently, yes." Ike replied.

"Uuuhhhh…" the Cosmic Duo blushed.

"YESH! I love you, Daddy and Mommy. Ike said you both did it somewhere in the Spear Pillar," Kiya said.

"Was I high on drugs?" Dialga asked dumbfounded.

"Was I drunk?" Palkia followed.

"No. You love each other," Ike told them.

"Not true…" Dialga blushed madly.

"Yeah. Not true. Kiya can't be my daughter. But she looks like she got her beauty from me," Palkia blushed too but broke their tension.

"Shut up. She's awesome and powerful like me," the Temporal Dragon disagreed.

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"STOP ARGUING! DIALGA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! I'M STILL ON YOUR BACK!" Lugia shouted too from Dialga's back.

The two deities glared at each other and rushed towards Kiya. They grabbed her and fought over her.

"Oh no." Kiya began to run but she was caught by her father.

"She's MINE!"

"NO! MINE!"

"MIIIINNE!"

"MOM! DAD! STOOOOP! CODEX, IKE! HELP ME! AHHHHHH!"

"Ike, we have to save the next dares for the next chapter," Codex ignored the host's pleas.

"Really? Why? The party is just starting," Ike grinned bearing his teeth and put his glasses.

"The length. We have to maintain the length,"

"But, but… Okay," Ike groaned.

"HEEEEELP MEEE YOU TWOOO!" Kiya shouted in the middle of the Cosmic Duo's argument.

"Well, guys. I'm afraid we would stop this episode now. We must maintain the length. Don't worry, Kiya will update this as soon as possible, right?" Codex looked at the audience.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"As long as it's daytime there in the Philippines, she will. Oh yeah, Kiya will only be available in the next chapter again. Her parents are really busy with her now. Keep giving dares!" Ike said.

"Until next time!" Codex added.

"Can we rest now?" everyone asked while watching Dialga and Palkia's fight.

"NO! UNTIL YOU SUCCEED IN REASSURING MY PARENTS, YOU WILL NOT REST! AAAAHHHH!"


	4. Truths vs Facts

*Ike used _Threaten with "The Consequences"_ to the Cosmic Duo!*

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

"Finally, they stopped fighting over me. The Oracion song doesn't stand a chance anymore. Anyway, sorry for the long period of editing. Time and Space won't let me because they said I need to do my chores," Kiya shrugged.

"I love 'The Consequences'. This is the most effective technique I've used!" Ike exclaimed.

"But you must not look into the eyes of it," Codex smiled.

"I still think she inherited more from me," Dialga said.

"Are you deaf and blind? She said she has my DNA and she looks like me," Palkia disagreed. Again.

"But they still won't stop," Ike frowned.

"I wish that I will just let them make out so they could shut each other's mouths. My parents are driving me crazy," Kiya also frowned.

"But they didn't just make out in the Spear Pillar…" Codex giggled.

"HEY!" the Cosmic Twins were clearly annoyed at the moment.

"I love messing with them. I also love them very much," Kiya flew to Dialga's head after she had said this.

"See, she loves me more than you. Wait a moment. WHY IS LUGIA STILL ON MY BACK?!"

"I dunno. But I'm feeling it. Giddyup, Time Pony!" Lugia said with a "la" face.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S CLASSIC!" Palkia laughed as if there was no tomorrow.

"Ike, you can now place your next dare. Daddy…" the female host purred on Dialga's head.

Palkia glared at the smiling Dialga with a glowing pearl at her shoulder.

"While Kiya's still making a baby of herself to Dialga, I have a dare for Regice and Registeel. Please take this flamethrower," Ike held out the item.

"Where'd you get this?" Regice asked.

"HAHAHAHA! I don't know," Ike smiled.

"The magic of ignorance rests upon all hosts in this game," Kiya said in a royal voice.

"Why would we need this?" Registeel followed.

"'Sup to you," Ike shrugged.

"Let's torture Regirock!" Regice whispered to Registeel.

"Next dare would be for Mew and Celebi,"

"What now?!" Mew asked infuriatedly.

"Will it be fun?" Celebi asked gently.

"'Sup to you again. Eat my meteor," Ike shrugged again.

"WHAAAAATT? IS THAT EVEN EDIBLE?!" the #_51 duo shouted in union.

"Yup! It's made of ice cream. Rocky Road to be exact,"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHAAAAAAAAWWW!" the two cannonballed into the huge mass of ice cream.

"Rocky Road has chocolate so… Master Ike, please let me join them," Giratina begged with puppy dog eyes and continued,

"PLEEEEASE?!"

"LOL! No. I have another dare!" Ike laughed maniacally.

"Ummm. Ike?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think you had enough dares for now?" Kiya asked.

"Huh? Really?"

"Apparently, yeah." Codex answered.

"All right. It's the 'give chance to others' thing, right?" Ike groaned.

"Yup. Now then, Lugia, you can go off Daddy now." Kiya flew to her mother's arms.

"Okay," Lugia returned to her previous place.

"FINALLY! MY BONES ARE KILLING ME!" Dialga stretched and a bone-cracking noise shot out.

"Uh-oh."

"HAH! Now she loves me more!" Palkia smiled insultingly at her counterpart.

"Codex, kindly read **finnjake**'s dares, please."

"Oh, it's that person again!" Keldeo commented.

"This guy wants Celebi to kiss Mew and let him act like a chicken,"

"You have got to be kidding me," Celebi glanced from the mass of ice cream.

"No, no we're not," Codex replied.

"No choice. MEW!" he sighed and called her. He kissed her afterwards.

Mew stopped her eating and ran to the nearest bathroom to vomit the ice cream.

"At least she has manners. Celebi, are you all right?" Kiya asked the Time Travel Pokemon.

"I'm fine as long as I'm with my precious ice cream. Thank you, Ike!" Celebi said as his sugar rush starts.

"Your very much welcome, my friend. Though you still have to act as a chicken,"

"FOR ICE CREAM!" Celebi shouted and acted like a chicken with chicken sounds.

"Next dare! Hi Mom…" Kiya smiled and hugged her mother's arm.

"Yup. Definitely a baby," Ike scoffed.

"A legendary baby!" Kiya corrected.

"Whatever. Next, he wants Keldeo to be a female,"

"A female?" Keldeo asked emotionlessly.

"A female," Codex nodded.

Keldeo fainted and Kiya changed his gender.

"WAKE UP YOU IGNORANT PONY!" Ike splashed water on Keldeo.

"Yes! I'm not the only pony is this area!" Dialga shouted ignorantly.

"I hate Zoroarks," Keldeo said in a female voice.

"Another thing, kiss Latios and dress like a baby having a pink lace bonnet, light blue pacifier, and a diaper. I'm sure Virizion can help you with that,"

"Oh, heck no,"

Virizion moved Keldeo near Latios and dressed her like a baby.

"Are you sure about this?" Latios hesitantly asked Keldeo.

"Just kiss me already!" and the two kissed.

Keldeo screamed in horror and fainted. Again.

"Latias, I feel like I want to go into the Soul Dew right now," Latios told his counterpart.

"With that done, let's move on to **pearlshipper**'s dare,"

"I'm really looking forward to my dares," Ike narrowed his eyes and leaned on Arceus' throne.

"You'll have them soon," Codex smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Hm? Since when did you learn to snap your fingers?" Ike asked.

"Ummm. I don't know. Only now, I guess." He snapped his fingers again.

"I hope I won't be annoyed," Ike closed his eyes and whispered,

"I wish I had legendary parents too like Kiya,"

"This person wants-

A rainbow suddenly appeared near the Hall's wall. Kiya cut her sentences so she could see the yellow car rushing on the rainbow. After a few seconds, the car crashed into the wall and a figure ascended from the wrecked vehicle.

"I LOVE PEOPLE WHO DESTROY MY HALL!"

"Sorry I'm late! Really sorry I crashed your hall! Anyway, I'll repair that. I'm Luke by the way. And ummm, why are you on Palkia's arm?" the Lucario asked.

"No no. Please don't. Like what I have said to Ike, Arceus will repair all damages here. And I'm Palkia's daughter,"

"I still can't believe Kiya is my granddaughter," Arceus said.

"Nice to meet you, Luke." The Illusion Pokemon shook the Lucario's paw.

"Yup! It's nice to have more hosts!" Codex snapped his fingers.

"As I was saying again, **pearlshipper** wants Victini to-

"Kiya?" Luke pointed one finger.

"WHAT NOW?!"

"Sorry but I want to do the honor to say that,"

"Oh okay. It's all right,"

Luke held out a really long scroll and said,

"As Kiya was saying, **pearlshipper **wants Victini to challenge someone to a fight and kiss Jirachi, Darkrai to do a staring contest with the mirror until someone wins and kiss Cresselia, Arceus and Giratina to have a rap battle, and Celebi to go to the dinosaur age and try not to get eaten,"

Everyone stared at the hosts and shouted,

"WHAAAAAAT?! THAT'S A LOT!"

"YEAH! HE HAS MORE THAN ME!" Ike added.

"He also has truths. For Genesect, 'How did Team Plasma make you? And why a cannon?'. For Cresselia, 'How did you and Darkrai meet?'. For Entei, 'Do you like carrots?'. For Raikou, 'Do you like pizza?'. For Suicune, 'Are you a ghost?'. For Victini, 'No offence but why are you the "Victory Pokemon" if you don't have very powerful moves?'. And lastly for Keldeo, 'Who do you like?'. That is all," Luke cleared his throat.

Everyone kept staring at him even the his co-hosts.

"That's what I call 'as much as you want'!" Kiya grinned widely and continued,

"But I'm afraid we have to do it one by one. I mean put them in between other dares if there are,"

"It's all right, Kiya. I'm really surprised at the amount of requests my master gave me," Luke sweatdropped.

"Maybe he's in a sugar rush like Giratina, Mew, and Celebi at the moment," Codex snapped his fingers.

"WHO U CALLENG A SUGER RUSH POKKEMUN?!" the three mentioned legendaries shouted in a jibberish manner while all ignored them.

"Let's go with the first three truths, shall we Luke?" Kiya grinned at the Aura Pokemon.

"Sure. Ummm. Genesect, how did Team Plasma make you? And why a cannon?"

"Well, if you check my PokeDex entry, it would say that I'm a remodeled 300 million year old Pokemon. As far as I can remember, I'm a revived Kabutops and they began tests with me and started to put futuristic materials on me so I would look like another ultramodern Pokemon. They probably used a cannon because it's the best weapon they could think of putting on me," Genesect explained.

"That was the most serious answer I have ever heard of," Ike said.

"I never even knew that. And I've been having a gaping mouth ever since," Codex snapped his fingers again.

"Yeah, I know right? Anyway Cresselia how did you and Darkrai meet?"

"We met when Arceus-sama made the moon. We were created along with the celestial body and we were very close friends ever since he introduced us to each other. But apparently, we hate each other now," the lunar swan shrugged. (Does she even have shoulders?)

"Uh, okay? Let's move on. Victini, why are you the Victory Pokemon?"

"Being a Victory Pokemon is not about having powerful moves but it's about your own unique power. I can produce an extraordinary amount of energy and I can share it with others by touch thus granting them victory," Victini explained seriously.

Everyone was dying of seriousness and knowledge already. Except for Uxie.

"This is too serious! I never thought some truths would be so factual," Ike said.

"I know!" Kiya exclaimed.

"Don't worry, the next questions are lighter. These are just some questions about these Legendary Pokemon that no one never knew," Luke said.

"We're exceeding the length again," Codex snapped his fingers.

"That's all right. Ike, you can give one more dare," Kiya pointed to the Zoroark.

"YESH! FINALLY! Codex, I have another fact for you,"

"And that is?"

Ike breathed deeply and put his claw on Codex's shoulder. He said,

"Codex, I have known this for a long time and this is the perfect time that you should know about it. _You. Are. Darkrai and Cresselia's SON!_"

At this, the Star Wars music when Darth Vader said "I. Am. Your Father!" is playing. Ike's voice was also echoing.

"Okay. That's cool. YEEEEEY!" Codex smiled at the Lunar Duo.

"WE HAVE A SON?!" Darkrai and Cresselia looked at each other.

"Apparently, yes." Ike replied.

"Uuuhhhh…" the Lunar Duo blushed.

"YESH! I love you, Daddy and Mommy. Ike said you both did it somewhere in Canalave City," Codex said and snapped his fingers.

"Was I high on drugs?" Darkrai asked dumbfounded.

"Was I drunk?" Cresselia followed.

"No. You love each other," Ike told them.

"Not true…" Darkrai blushed madly.

"Yeah. Not true. Codex can't be my son. But he looks like he got his awesomeness from me," Cresselia blushed too but broke their tension.

"Shut up. She's handsome and powerful like me," the Nightmare Pokemon disagreed.

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Uh, dejavu or what?" the Cosmic Duo looked at each other.

"Without the physical end-of-the-world fighting," Giratina said. Seems her sugar rush ended.

"Lucky Codex. Speaking of family, Ike I have a fact for you," Kiya said

"Really?"

"Yup! I'll reveal that in the next chapter,"

"BUT WHY?"

"Length," Luke said.

"And cliffhanger," Codex continued and snapped his fingers again.

"Precisely," Kiya smirked.

"Now, can we rest?" every legendary asked.

"I guess so. Darkrai and Cresselia, have fun with your son!" Kiya waved at the noisy couple.

They were still fighting over Codex but it wasn't physical unlike the Cosmic Duo. It was just ear-piercing from their words and shouts. Kiya eyed the offspring while he was covering his ears.

"How about my fact?" Ike went to Palkia's arm and kept shaking Kiya.

"Bye guys!" Kiya waved at the audience.

"Hey, wait!"

_***screen blackens and fades away like a real old-school TV***_

* * *

Sorry for the long waiting. I was just busy with some trainings for the church. And about the co-hosts, I won't be accepting new hosts now. Four hosts are already enough for me. Maybe soon, I'll ask for some again. Until the next dare!

Ike: HOW ABOUT THE FACT?!


	5. R&R

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MORE OF ROMANCE AND REVENGE INSTEAD OF HUMOR. THUS, THE TITLE.**_

* * *

"Hi guys!" Kiya greeted from Palkia's arm.

"THE FACT?!" Ike still shook her.

"STOP SHAKING HER!" Dialga shouted and used "The Legendary 17ft. Temporal Dragon Death Glare of Doom" on him.

"…" Ike became speechless.

"Daddy, you don't have to be so harsh on everyone around me. I won't be able to get a boyfriend if you're like that," Kiya said.

"WHAT BOYFRIEND?!"

"Oh nothing," she smiled and held Ike's paw.

"Protective much?" she whispered to herself.

The Zoroark twitched and wasn't able to say anything because of Dialga's glare.

"All right. The fact. Please don't freak out, okay?" she held the Zoroark's paw tighter while he nodded.

"Ike, you are the son…"

Ike's turquoise eyes widened.

"Of…"

"ENOUGH OF THE SUSPENSE, KIYA!" a voice from nowhere echoed.

"Right, I guess that was **Rotom3GS**. Ummm…" the female blushed and continued.

"Mewtwo and Deoxys,"

Ike widened his eyes again and opened his mouth to say something.

"Please don't freak out," Kiya tightened her grip.

"I won't freak out. Look at the Genetic Duo. And your hand is crushing mine,"

The mentioned Duo was twitching and mentally asking themselves how'd they get a Zoroark as a son.

"Sorry!" she let go of Ike's paw and blushed.

"So that's your fact?"

"Uh, yeah? Aren't you happy?"

"Well, I'm happy because I have legendary parents like yours to protect me at sometimes but I'm independent," Ike closed his eyes and went to Arceus' throne.

_"YEEEEAAAAHH!"_ he mentally shouted and clenched his fist/paw.

He looked at his parents. They weren't fighting unlike the Lunar and Cosmic Duo. Instead, they were idle like nothing really happened. He had a questioned face and used Night Burst on the two.

"HEY! AREN'T YOU GONNA REACT OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I AM YOUR SON?!" Ike shouted in annoyance and blasted them.

Mewtwo and Deoxys were hit and it was super effective since they were both Psychic-types.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT US, OKAY?! WE ARE JUST PROCESSING ALL OF THESE UNBELIEVABLE THINGS!" Mewtwo shouted back in annoyance (Ike's inherited _something_ from Mewtwo) while Deoxys nodded and levitated towards their son. Seems like the Duo already had a relationship at the moment. A real romantic relationship.

They both hugged Ike and the Psychic feline asked,

"Deoxys, how'd we get a Zoroark as a son when we are both legendaries and Psychic types?"

Ike blushed in embarrassment and pushed them away while preparing another Night Burst.

"Uhhh… Kiya let's proceed, shall we?"

"Yup! Luke you have the honor to read the next dares and truth by **Imperator Justinian**!"

After the nice sweet familial scene, everyone groaned and said,

"Here we go again,"

"Darkrai, he wants you to dance with Cresselia while wearing a pink tutu. And Cobalion play the violin even though you don't have hands. Don't give me the opportunity to get our second victim in 'The Consequences'" Luke said.

"And the truth for Arceus, did you create other regions beside Sinnoh and Ransei?" Codex asked and snapped his fingers.

"Fine. I'll do it," Darkrai said.

"Go Mom and Dad!" Codex cheered and took a video camera.

"Hey, that's not part of the dare!" Cresselia said.

"So what? Memorable moments are always recorded," Kiya smiled.

"But but… This isn't-"

"YES IT IS. NOW SHUT UP AND DANCE!"

"I have an idea. Make Cobalion play the violin while the two dance," Ike showed his toothy grin.

"Good idea. Cobalion?" Codex snapped his fingers.

The Iron Will Pokemon sighed and a Kricketune appeared out of nowhere. He took the Pokemon and used his two front feet to hold it. He started moving the Cricket Pokemon hands around its belly. A weird "melody" played while everyone started stuffing their hands/paws/wings/hooves/claws in their ears.

"I am not a violin," it frowned.

"And your 'music' is tearing my ears off!"

"WHO CARES?! I'M A POKEMON WITHOUT HANDS AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY THE VIOLIN OKAY?! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT I AM DOING THE DARE!" Cobalion shouted back to the Kricketune.

As the "music" was playing, Cresselia smiled at Darkrai. She did a good work at him. He was wearing a cute pink tutu and ballerina shoes. She also tied his snow white hair.

"That's what I call a ballerina! HAHAHAHA!" she laughed her heart out with her son.

"I hate all of you," the Pitch Black Pokemon muttered.

"Let's dance, you Pink Ballerina!" she held his claws and started dancing with him not minding the chaotic violin music.

Everyone was shouting and groaning because of Cobalion's "music". It was slowly killing everyone's eardrums. Nevertheless, Codex was still videoing his parents. Cresselia was having the time of her life while mocking her mate. Darkrai, on the other hand, was stumbling every time because of the ballerina shoes.

"This is so embarrassing!"

Kiya would not bear Cobalion's song anymore. She was literally lying down, unconscious on Arceus' throne.

"Sweetheart!" Palkia was worried. (How sweet huh? Bleh.)

"Don't worry guys! Night Burst!" Ike smiled and used the move on his co-host.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she woke up and used Roar of Time back at him.

Ike avoided the attack and Cobalion was hit instead. The Head of the Swords of Justice was thrown away from the impact even if it was not very effective thus canceling the eardrum-killing tone.

"YEAAAAAAAHHH! FINALLY!" everyone shouted in joy.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" the Kricketune disappeared.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU LEARN THAT MOVE?!" Ike shouted as if he was deaf.

"I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE BECAUSE I AM THE TIME-SPACE OFFSPRING, DUHH! ROAR OF TIME!" she used the move at him again and he was hit this time. He flew away from Arceus' throne into a pile of rubble.

"Revenge is sweet," she muttered and Dialga was smiling rudely at his mate.

"HAH! She knows my signature move,"

"With Ike and Cobalion fainted, let's move on to the truth until they recover. Arceus?" Luke said.

"Oh yeah. I have created other regions aside Sinnoh and Ransei. Ah yes, Ransei. I miss that region. Anyway, don't believe those humans if they say I _only_ created Sinnoh and Ransei. I created all of the Pokemon World. I also created all of the dimensions in this multiverse. There you have it," Arceus smiled even though he didn't have a visible mouth.

"Nahh. Still don't believe it," Kiya said and levitated to the front of his head.

"WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE YOUR OWN GRANDFATHER?!"

"I dunno. I just love messing with you. And please stop using your telepathic voice during movies again. It's creeping me out," she said and hugged his face. The Alpha Pokemon smiled without a mouth again while Giratina looked disgusted.

"Enough of lovey-dovey things. I wanna place a dare!" Ike appeared from the pile of rubble.

"Whatever," Kiya answered and settled on Arceus' back.

"You are nomadic. Anyway, LET'S GO TO LAKE VALOR!" Ike raised his claw in the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO IT AGAIN?!" Azelf complained.

"Don't worry, Azelf. Some legendaries will refill the lake and we and the Lake Trio will treat them like slaves whipping them and putting chains on them," Ike smiled mischievously while Azelf smiled in the same way after hearing this.

"Choose who will be your slaves," Codex said and snapped his fingers again.

"Groudon, Kyogre, Heatran of course, Genesect, Meloetta, Regirock, Reshiram, Lugia, Manaphy, and Palkia," Azelf smiled widely.

"NOT MY MOM!" Kiya fired a Roar of Time towards the Willpower being. He was hit badly.

"Okay," he said weakly while Palkia smiled and thanked her daughter.

"HEY WAIT! I VOLUNTEER FOR RESHIRAM! I VOLUNTEER FOR HER!" Zekrom raised his claw.

You know Hunger Games? Yeah, he volunteered for Reshiram like how Katniss did for her sister.

Luke flinched when Azelf said Meloetta. He thought for a second and imitated Zekrom.

"HEY WAIT! I VOLUNTEER FOR MELOETTA! I VOLUNTEER FOR HER!" Luke raised his paw.

"Really, Luke? You would be a slave just for Meloetta?" Codex asked and snapped his fingers.

"Yes."

Everyone gasped.

"All right then. Let's go guys!" Kiya said.

At the instant, all of the hosts, the Lake Trio, and the slaves appeared in Lake Valor. Good thing no one was there. No human, no Pokemon. Just an empty lake.

"Now. Refill. My. Lake." Azelf said each word with pure darkness that Mesprit moved away from him.

All the slaves were with chains while the hosts and Lake Trio held whips and started, you know, whipping them harshly. With Arceus.

"Why the heck is that Llama-goat here?" Ike asked.

"I brought him here. He needs to see this," Kiya said from Arceus' back.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Hall of Origin…**_

"How sweet of Zekrom, right? He volunteered for you. You must be lucky to have a mate like him," Meloetta said while she stroked the dragoness' hair/fur.

"Yeah. He's always like that. Hey, what about the new host? The Lucario? He also volunteered for you," Reshiram smiled.

"I-I… actually don't know," Meloetta blushed and continued,

"But… I know it's not what you think. Maybe… maybe he just wants to be my friend. That's all," she said and laughed shyly.

"Nah. I don't think so,"

* * *

_**Back at Lake Valor…**_

It had been exactly six hours ever since they started refilling the lake. All the present Water-type legendaries used Hydro Pump throughout the day while the others were withdrawing water from other places. Azelf was having so much fun.

"TAKE THIS YOU SLAVES! FASTER! HAHAHAHAHA!" he hit Heatran with a whip while Mesprit and Uxie sweatdropped.

It was almost filled up. Just a little more…

"STOP IT! PLEASE! I'M A GIRL!" Lugia shouted when Ike struck her.

"I DON'T CARE!" Ike replied.

A sound of a whip here. Another sound there. Only Luke had immunity from those because he's a host.

"DONE!" all slaves shouted and rejoiced. Until another sound of whipping was heard.

"OW!" Heatran exclaimed.

"Sorry," Azelf said.

They returned to the Hall of Origin while the slaves were downright exhausted and full of bad wounds.

"I THOUGHT THIS WOULD NEVER END!" Groudon yelled.

"SHUT UP. AT LEAST IT'S OVER OKAY?!" Kyogre shot back and smacked him.

"With that done, I have another dare." Ike bore his toothy grin again.

"Hey wait. One dare before your next overloaded dares. Let's give Luke a chance, okay?" Kiya said and smacked him.

"WHY'D YOU HIT ME?!"

"JUST SHUT UP BEFORE I READY ANOTHER ROAR OF TIME,"

"Thanks, Kiya. Victini, challenge someone to a fight. Then kiss Jirachi,"

"Do I still have to be a male?"

"Ummm… Ask Ike,"

"Never mind,"

Kiya switched her gender with Jirachi.

"Anyway, Kyurem I challenge you to a fight!" Victini said as if he was Keldeo.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Keldeo frowned.

Kyurem sighed and nodded. Victini prepared a Searing Shot but Kyurem immediately stepped on him. Kyurem sighed again.

Everyone widened their eyes especially Jirachi but Kiya said,

"Don't worry. He'll recover soon," Kiya shrugged.

"But how about the kiss?" Jirachi asked.

"Oh yeah. Codex?"

"Right!" Codex snapped his fingers and helped the flattened Victini.

Jirachi ran to him and kissed him. The two blushed and Victini pushed her away.

"I said not in public,"

"But it's a dare…"

Every male vomited because of the two. The male hosts shivered and Ike said,

"Well, I guess we have to end all of these romance dares for now,"

"No! I wouldn't mind the length for this chapter. Luke, Darkrai's dare!" Kiya said.

He sighed and said,

"Whatever. Darkrai, kiss Cresselia,"

"But how about the staring contest? Isn't that the first thing I should do?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, Giratina?"

"Everyone always asks me for a mirror…" she always has this moody feeling after her sugar rush. Or maybe it's that time of the month again.

A mirror suddenly appeared out of Giratina's depression. Shaymin Sky Form sighed while watching her and whispered,

"Miserable again?"

"Darkrai, do it now," Cresselia said.

"Why are you rushing me?"

"Oh nothing."

Darkrai began to stare at the mirror and after a few minutes, he blinked. It was a tie but he had to continue until someone wins.

*blink*

*rub eyes*

*stare*

*blink*

*rub eyes*

*stare*

*blink*

*rub eyes*

*stare*

He did this over and over again. He did this for about four hours until he got crazy and started shooting Dark Void everywhere. Good thing everyone knows Protect.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! IT'S CONSUMING MY MIND! AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Darkrai! Stop raging and overthrowing the things here!" Cresselia held him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"KISS HIM NOW CRESSELIA!" Kiya shouted from Arceus' back.

Cresselia thought for a moment and kissed her mate. He stopped his outrage and blushed madly. Ike and Luke shielded Codex's and their eyes.

"Uhhh…"

"SO SWEET!" Kiya exclaimed.

"LET'S STOP THIS DISGUSTING ROMANCE ALREADY!" Ike shouted and prepared a Night Burst.

"Whatever," Kiya answered and prepared a Roar of Time.

"We will end today's session here," Codex said and snapped his fingers.

"In behalf of Ike and Kiya, I and Codex are here to apologize for all these romantic fluff," Luke continued.

"It was supposed to be a Humor Fanfic. Not a Romance," Ike was about to use Night Burst.

"So what? I love both genres so get the fudge off my taste," Kiya glared.

"Goodbye!" Codex and Luke said in unison.

* * *

*sweatdrop*

Is it okay for you guys that I made this chapter in a lovey-dovey way? It's different and ummm… there you have it. Spot the hidden shippings here. I tell you, they are a lot. And yeah, I am busy these days especially next week. Nonetheless, Happy Daring! :D


	6. Leaving So Soon?

"Hi guys!" Ike greeted from Arceus' throne.

"That's my line, you moron" Kiya glared at him.

"Yo Dawg! I heard you like long," Luke said with the "yo dawg" face.

"So this time, we have a load of requests. The length of this chapter is longer than what you think long is defined as long length of being long," Codex said and snapped his fingers.

Everyone stared at the hosts with wide eyes.

"These hosts are exceptionally ignorant," Giratina said.

"Come on, Tina. You have to accept them once in a while," Arceus smiled.

"Whatever. Just because your grandchild is one of the hosts, you already can consider them. Don't call me Tina and stop trying to smile when you don't have a mouth,"

"First, we have **Kennyboy **truths and dares. His first question is for Genesect,"

"Why do people doubt my existence?" Genesect asked worriedly.

"He knows you're a robot-Kabutops but who do you have a crush on?"

Genesect blushed and said,

"Even though I'm already a robot with a steel-cold heart, I do have a crush on…"

Everyone leaned forward to hear his crush.

"Well, I have a crush on one of my childhood friends before I was genetically altered. She was a Kabutops too even though there are only a few of them. But now, I know she's dead already. I don't have a crush on any of the legendaries for now but maybe someday," he looked up and dreamt of the Kabutops.

"Uh, well. While Genesect is dreaming let's go with Kyurem. Why do you want to challenge Keldeo in the first place?" Kiya asked.

"It was not I who wanted a fight. It was him. He claimed to be a Sword of Justice and tried to challenge me but clearly he was not ready," Kyurem said in a low dull voice and sighed a cold breeze of air.

"Ooookay? Next question, Codex?" Kiya asked and shuddered.

"Right on it. 'Tis a dare for Victini," Codex snapped his fingers.

"So you'll change me into a male again and do-whatever-romance-fluff to me and Jirachi?" Victini sighed.

"Nope. It's different. Kiss every male legendary,"

"Don't tell me I would also kiss you hosts,"

"NO!" Ike, Luke, and Codex yelled.

"Just do whatever **Kennyboy** said, Victini. I hope you'll have an iron stomach for this," Kiya waved her hand.

"Whatever he says," Victini sighed and started to kiss every male legendary starting from Kanto.

Some vomited there. Some vomited here. Some fainted. Some blushed. Some screamed to death. Some lost their mind.

As Victini was about to kiss Mewtwo, Deoxys said,

"I will kill you afterwards. No one will stop me,"

"Don't worry, honey. It's just a dare," Mewtwo said and vomited.

Victini kissed Darkrai while Cresselia was fuming inside. Her son asked,

"Mom, are you mad?"

"Huh? W-what mad? N-no one's m-mad. If there's someone mad it's gotta be Deoxys. I'm not mad. Hehehe," Cresselia said and laughed sheepishly.

Victini went to Arceus while Kiya was still on his back.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" Arceus asked his grandchild.

"No. I would just puke on your white fluffy back,"

"Ummm. Just close your eyes,"

And Victini kissed Arceus even though he didn't have a mouth.

"That's weird," Giratina raised an invisible eyebrow.

Victini flew to Dialga but…

_SWOOOOOOOOSH! BOOOOOOM!_

"Touch him and you'll find your body torn limb from limb with all your blood splattered all over this Hall," Palkia glared at the Victory Pokemon. Apparently, she had used Spacial Rend on the poor thing.

"Why the heck did you do that? It's just a dare and I know we hate each other more than all hate combined in this world. Explain yourself," Dialga also raised an invisible eyebrow.

"I… Uhhh… Well… Ummm…" Palkia blushed at what she did.

"Well?"

"Uhhh, guys? Help me…" Victini weakly raised her hand.

"Huh? Oh, right. Of course," Kiya restored her.

Victini continued to kiss all the males. Afterwards, she ran to the toilet bowl and vomited. It was so severe that she almost vomited her whole digestive system.

"Oh yeah, after you vomit, dunk yourself in that toilet bowl three times," Codex said and snapped his fingers again.

"HUUWWWWAAAATT?! YOU MADE ME VOMIT MY WHOLE DIGESTIVE SYSTEM OUT AND YOU WANT ME TO DUNK MYSELF IN THAT?!" Victini yelled from the top of her lungs.

"Just do it, will'ya?" Ike said in a bored tone.

"NO!"

"Then suffer 'The Consequences'," Luke said.

"I'll do it,"

"NO, VICTINI! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Jirachi screamed.

"Shut up, Jirachi. I've had enough of these childish dares. It's time," she said and closed her eyes.

"FINALLY! ANOTHER VICTIM!" Kiya exclaimed and opened the door to 'The Consequences'.

Victini looked at the entrance and slowly walked to it but a Psychic grip pushed her in.

"DEOXYS!" Mewtwo yelled.

"WHAT? That's what she gets for kissing my mate," Deoxys said and crossed her arms/tentacles.

After a few seconds, a very loud shriek was heard which was followed by

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JIRACHI HELP!"

" #$$!^#% !&#^$!"

"No that was not cursing. It's just something no one can understand. I mean can you even understand those symbols? Can you?!" Kiya said and held her hair in a weird way.

After that, she took her cellphone and plugged her earphones which appeared out of nowhere and began to play Evanescence music.

"AMY LEE FOR THE WIN!" she shouted as if she was drunk and closed her eyes.

"Let's just move on," Ike sighed. He was clearly bored.

"I'll do it!" Luke shouted and continued,

"This is his last dare. Reshiram slap Zekrom fifty times and use Fusion Flare on Arceus,"

"Slap? ZEKROM?"

"Yap. Do it,"

"Well, you can do it in a much lower degree of pain, right?" Zekrom assured the dragoness.

"Nope. She has to do it in a degree that you will faint in the end," Ike said.

"Sorry Zekrom. This is just a dare but-" Reshiram began to slap the Yin dragon vigorously.

1…2…5…18…33 slaps…

Zekrom was looking bad now since Reshiram used her really sharp claws in slapping him.

47…48…49…50!

*Zekrom fainted* *Reshiram gained 4201 exp.*

"Done!" the Yang dragon raised her bloody claw.

If this was a TV show, Zekrom's wounded face had to be censored for the benefit of children.

"Good job Reshiram, now use Fusion Flare on Arceus!" Luke commanded.

"What a bunch of nice trainers…" Xerneas scoffed.

Reshiram was readying her signature move while Arceus changed to his Water type form with the use of his Splash Plate.

"Kiya? Kiya? KIYA? KIYA!" Arceus screamed but the human could not hear him for she had earphones stuck in her ears.

The Original One just shook his head and waited for the attack.

"Ready or not Arceus-sama, here it comes!" Reshiram launched her move.

The massive ball of fire went towards Arceus and-

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

Arceus opened his eyes and felt that Kiya was no longer on his back.

"KIYA?!"

The Time-Space child plummeted into a pile of rubble and Ike widened his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT I CALL DEJAVU! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed to death. Out of boredom already.

Palkia flew to the pile and dug her child out. She took her and carried her in her arms,

"Kiya, are you all right? Give me that cellphone!" she snatched the device.

"BUT BUT…" Kiya tried to get it back but failed.

"You almost died because of the volume! Your grandfather was screaming his vocal cords out calling your name!"

"Sorry,"

"HAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE TO PICTURE YOU KIYA! CAMERA! CAMERA!" Ike hurriedly tried to find one.

Kiya glared at the Illusion Pokemon and prepared a Roar of Time but Palkia covered her mouth. The reason why Ike wants a camera? The magenta-haired human was singed. I mean seriously singed.

"Well I'm glad you didn't die. I was about to stop Reshiram," Dialga went near Palkia.

"Sorry, Daddy"

*click* *flash* *click* *flash* *click* *flash*

"WHAT THE FUDGE?!" Kiya looked at the Zoroark capturing photos of her.

"Just ignore him, dear" Palkia said.

"I never thought I would say this but let's go with your dares, Ike" Dialga said.

Ike stopped capturing photos and grinned widely.

"I WANNA INVITE A BLAZIKEN!" he shouted.

A Blaziken suddenly appeared in the hall.

"What's up, guys?" the Blaze Pokemon greeted.

"YESH! All right, Blaziken. You are now my Pokemon for today,"

"So you're my trainer? Let's see. I'm a Pokemon and you're also a Pokemon. So I guess you're really a _Pokemon_ Trainer," the chicken-like Pokemon smiled.

"Well, yes. If that's how you put it. Now, use Falcon Punch on Regirock,"

The Blaziken was about to obey but instead he looked at Ike.

"Falcon Punch?"

"Oh, sorry. I meant Fire Punch,"

"Oh, okay"

"On who?" Regirock asked and Blaziken used Fire Punch directly into his face.

"You know it's not very effective," Regirock said.

"I know. Just wait," Ike said.

After a few seconds,

*Regirock fainted*

Ike and Blaziken brofisted.

"But how?" Registeel asked.

"I'm the strongest Blaziken ever. I can defeat anyone," Blaziken boasted.

"So can you defeat my grandpa?" Kiya asked.

"Who?" Blaziken asked.

"Arceus-sama," Kiya said and pointed him.

Blaziken looked at the Pokemon and widened his eyes.

"Ummm… Uhhh… There are exceptions to the rules, right?" he nervously said.

"Don't mind Arceus now Blaziken! Use Blaze Kick on Genesect!" Ike commanded.

Genesect stopped his daydreaming upon hearing his name.

"What?"

"BLAZE KICK!"

He was hit in the groin and it was 4x very effective. Ouch.

"And everyone who knows an electric move, ELECTRCUTE HIM!"

"What did I do wrong?" Genesect asked weakly.

"Gladly," the legendaries responded.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"Who's singed now, Ike?" Kiya smiled.

"FRIED GENESECT FOR DINNER!" Ike shouted as if he was a maniac.

"Ewww…" Luke said.

"This is even worse than what I have experienced," Arceus commented. If his face was to be an emoticon, it would be .o_O.

"One last dare…" Ike said and continued,

"This is for you Latias and Latios. Make out,"

The Lati s twins looked at each other and blushed.

"Ready, Latias?"

"Ready,"

Then the two kissed each other with passion.

"I thought you didn't like romance dares?" Codex asked and snapped his fingers.

"Well, I like this shipping" Ike shrugged.

"I wanna place some dares now," Luke frowned.

"You may," Kiya said.

"Celebi, go back to the prehistoric period and try not to get eaten by those prehistoric Pokemon,"

"Okay," he then disappeared into a portal.

"We'll have to wait until the next chapter if you want to see his results in time," Dialga explained.

"Okay. Arceus and Giratina?"

"Yeah. Yeah. The rap battle. Lemme start," Giratina said and continued,

"Yo Arceus, I've got a statement for you

You created everything, is that true?

You think you know everything, what a nice lie

I hope someday you would just die"

Arceus emoticon: .o_O. - .-_-.

"Well, Giratina, this I would never say

But since it's a dare, the hosts I need to obey

If you want me to die then let it be

You're the worst companion one would see,"

(Giratina)

"If I'm a bad companion, who do you think you are?

I know you are the worst creator so far

I would be the best, you know that

Not a llama-goat who's abdomen is fat"

Arceus emoticon: .-_-. - .=_=.

"How dare you say that to me?

This is the reason why I never set you free

You are a murderer and a beach (Sorry, can't write the real word)

You are a being I can never teach"

(Giratina)

"So you think you are perfect?

That's wrong, you must be a reject

I'm exiled but you should be shut

If I had a gun, you're the first to be shot"

(Arceus)

"I am not perfect, you aren't either

But I do know who is better

It is I but I do not boast

Unlike you who needs to be toast"

(Giratina)

"This rap battle may be short

But this is my retort

You used everyone as your tool

You are certainly everybody's fool

You call yourself the Original One

You make every bad thing gone

But I tell you: You are a false master

Inside your divine image is a monster"

(Arceus)

"Yes it's true I can be a monster

But I one thing I cannot do is betray my master

Isn't that what you did to me?

In this world, you made a killing spree

I know you think I hate you

That is one thing I know that's untrue

Because what I feel is the exact opposite

My love for you will always be infinite"

Everyone's emoticon - :O

The two ended their word war. Giratina was surprised at what Arceus had said. What did he mean when his love for her was always infinite?

"Arceus? Is that true?"

"Yes. I still love you,"

"STOP WITH THE RHYMING ALREADY! It's weird," Kiya said.

Shaymin Sky wondered at Arceus' last statement.

"_What kind of love?"_ he thought.

Arceus moved near Giratina and nuzzled her head.

"You may be taller than me. You may be my renegade. But I will always love you, _my daughter_" he smiled while tears flowed from Giratina's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Father"

Shaymin Sky sighed in contentment.

"_Good thing it wasn't romantic love…"_

"Hooray for family reunions!" Kiya exclaimed.

"We need the next requests before we run out of length again," Codex snapped his fingers.

"Okay. Ike?"

"Ask Luke. He still has a lot anyway. I'm sick of family reunions. We've been doing that ever since,"

"You were the one who started it,"

"Entei, do you like carrots?" Luke asked.

"Uhhh… What a random question. Anyway, I do eat them but I don't really like vegetables since I'm a carnivore," Entei replied.

"Raikou, do you like pizza?"

"HECK YEAH! I EAT WHOLE PIZZAS WITHOUT SLICING THEM!" Raikou answered.

"Suicune, are you a ghost?"

"Of course not! Do you really think I'm a ghost? First of all, I don't know any Ghost type moves. Second of all, I can't go transparent since I'm alive. And third of all, I'M NOT EVEN A FUDGING GHOST TYPE LEGENDARY!" she said. Seems it's also the time of the month for her.

"Okay. Keldeo, who do you like?"

"I like everyone in this Hall except for the hosts,"

"No. I mean your crush?"

"Oh. I like Meloetta," Keldeo answered immediately.

Luke flinched when he heard her name again.

"Meloetta?"

"Yup."

Luke twitched and prepared an Aura Sphere.

"Uhhh… Luke?" Codex waved his hands over his friend.

"HUH? Oh. Sorry," Luke cancelled the move and smiled sheepishly.

"All right. Next dare. Keldeo, use your 'water feet thingies' as jet boots to fly up to the top of Mt. Coronet. Since you are already in the Hall of Origin which on top of Mt. Coronet, you have to be brought down,"

"And how?"

"Duhh. We push you. Ike, use Blaziken to double kick him outta here,"

"SURE! BLAZIKEN, USE DOUBLE KICK!"

*kick* *kick* *Hit 2 time(s)!*

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Keldeo screamed as he fell down.

There was a faint thug and groan when he landed.

"All right. Ow. Water Hoof Boots, Activate"

_SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_

Everybody in the Hall waited for about thirty minutes already.

"Luke. Next dare," Ike said.

"Manaphy, handcuff yourself to the person of your choosing,"

"I choose Phione," Manaphy said.

"No. I'll choose for him. I choose May," Kiya demanded.

May suddenly appeared in the Hall.

"What the-"

Luke handcuffed the two.

"Who are you? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" she said while eyeing every legendary and legendary-human hybrid.

"Hi May!" Manaphy said and blushed.

"Manaphy?"

"Here are the keys, Giratina" Luke gave the keys to the dragon.

"What will I do with it?"

"Swallow it,"

"WHAT?!"

"Do it."

Giratina sighed and swallowed the key.

"Am I dreaming? I mean I see so many magnificent Pokemon here…" May asked Manaphy.

"Yes,"

"We have to end this now, Luke" Codex said and snapped his fingers.

"Yeah. It's boring again," Ike said.

"Okay."

"All right. Since we have to end our session here, I wanna say goodbye since I'm going somewhere far," Kiya said.

"What do you mean?" the Cosmic Duo asked.

"I'm going for a pilgrimage so sadly I'm giving you all a long break. Maybe two weeks or so,"

"YEEEEY!"

Everyone rejoiced as if it was a New Year celebration.

"But even so, please continue to send your dares! I'll be back soon," Kiya said and opened up a portal.

"Goodbye, guys!" and she disappeared.

"Oh well, at least we'll all have a two-week vacation," Ike said.

"Yep," the other two hosts agreed.

"Well, let's end now. Goodbye!" everyone waved.

* * *

Yup. What you've read is right. I'm leaving my town for now. I will be back soon. Please continue to send truths and dares. I'm still looking forward for them. Happy Daring!

And P.S I don't own Evanescence. :D


	7. Riots and Changes

A blue portal suddenly opened in the Hall of Origin with a human figure coming out of it. The human wasn't ordinary, as you all know by now. Her crimson eyes scanned the empty area. No one was there except for her. She bellowed,

"WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?!"

And after a few seconds, she realized,

"Oh right. They thought I would be back after two weeks. Oh well,"

She snapped her fingers and a group of Pokemon suddenly appeared in the Hall. Most of them looked surprised and grumpy while others look a little happy to see her. Actually, those who are happy are Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus. Obviously.

"KIYA?!"

"BUT WE THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WOULD HAVE A TWO-WEEK VACATION?!"

"IT HAD ONLY BEEN A WEEK!"

"I WAS STILL SLEEPING!"

"I WAS HAVING A DATE!"

All the legendaries except for the Creation Family shouted against her. This time, she wasn't mad or fuming inside. She was actually happy to see all of them. And all of you, readers.

"Welcome back, everyone. I missed you, guys. And no, I'm not lying. I just returned earlier than what I said before because the pilgrimage was only three days and I used the remaining days to rest. Anyway, where are my co-hosts?" Kiya looked around Arceus' throne and saw no one.

* * *

Meanwhile in several regions in the Pokemon World,

Ike was watching pairs of Pokemon crossing a hellish course full of fire, lava, barrels, and platforms. He was smiling his usual toothy grin. Apparently, he was watching from a flat-screen TV in Singapore.

Codex was disguised as a normal human in Unova battling an auburn-eyed trainer. The Lunar offspring was using his Zweilous while the other trainer was using a Pikachu. They were both competing for the Unova Pokemon League. From this time, your Truth or Dare host was winning.

Luke was writing something on a large piece of paper. The title said "How to Take Out Keldeo". The Lucario sensed an aura as his ears shifted. He looked at the camera and shouted,

"WHAT THE HECK?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE PUTTING YOUR NOSE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS! GET OUT!" and he fired an Aura Sphere at the camera man.

"Uhhh… Luke, sorry to interrupt you but Kiya's back," the camera man's assistant explained nervously.

"Oh. Okay. I will come. Isn't she too early to come back?" Luke asked as he folded the paper and placed it in his bag.

"Yes, yes she is," the camera man responded weakly.

* * *

Palkia flew to Arceus' throne and took her daughter.

"I never thought someone as cold-hearted as you would care for someone who's as gentle as her," Dialga scoffed.

"Shut up. One, I am not cold-hearted. Two, I care for people who are nice. Three, I hate you," the Space Dragoness said as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh yeah? What if I say I'm nice? Would you care for me?"

Palkia laughed and answered,

"You can never be nice in my eyes,"

"But why did you hit Victini when she was supposed to kiss me?"

Kiya giggled and saw her mother blush.

"I… Uhhh… I just can't…"

"Can't what? GET ON WITH IT!" Dialga roared. He was confused.

"ALL RIGHT! JUST BE PATIENT! I just can't stand anyone who tries…" she stopped and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I just can't stand anyone who tries to take you away from me," she said and took her gaze away from her child.

"What do you mean? I don't get it at all,"

"You are a moron, Dialga. That's why I can't care for you…" she smiled and whispered,

"But you're my moron. I really _like_ you,"

"What?" the Temporal Dragon didn't hear what she said.

"NOTHING!"

A rainbow appeared again to interrupt the confessional scene. A car crashed into the Hall again with Luke opening the car's door.

"I should really take driving lessons," he whispered to himself and looked at the Cosmic Duo.

"Uhhh… Did I interrupt anything?"

"NO! You didn't. You may proceed with anything now," Palkia answered quickly.

"But but…" Kiya groaned.

"NO BUTS! This is the reason why we are here, right?! NOW GO ON!"

"Here she goes again…" Dialga facepalmed. Or facesoled.

"All right. Luke, dares?" Kiya said and Luke nodded.

He opened his mouth to say something until a bolt of lightning interrupted him and entered the Hall without breaking anything. A figure stood there with glowing blue eyes.

"Star?" Kiya widened her eyes.

"Cousin!" the female human waved.

"COUSIN?!" the Creation Family asked surprisingly.

"Yep. You heard that right. Kiya and I are cousins because I'm somewhat related to you guys. It's a complicated story but I am," Star smiled.

"Don't tell me you're Giratina's daughter…" Shaymin Sky said.

"I HAVE NO DAUGHTER! I HAVE NOT EXPERIENCED SE-" Kiya used Roar of Time on Giratina so she won't say the word for the sake of children audience.

"Auntie, you shouldn't have done that. This story is only Rated K+. You can't say it directly," Kiya sweatdropped.

"Ummm… To end this intro, I am Star," she waved and continued,

"I am Kiya's cousin and I am here to have a good time in this story. Expect that I am like her. You'll see,"

Star flew to Palkia's arms to hug her cousin.

"It's so nice of you to come and visit me. And thanks for entering my Hall without destroying anything," Kiya hugged back.

"Yep. I know you hate seeing your possessions being destroyed. Anyway, I have requests for you,"

"Here she goes again…" Arceus facesoled.

"I hope we can start now because people keep interrupting people," Kiya said.

"What do you-" Star's sentence was also interrupted.

A pair of Gallades showed up in the Hall by using Teleport. Their colors were different.

"SHINIES!" most of the legendary Pokemon exclaimed. The loudest of them was Mew.

"NO WE ARE NOT SHINIES! WE ARE JUST ALTERED! EVEN THE LEGENDARIES ARE THIS STUPID TO NOTICE THAT!" one of them shouted.

"Calm down, friend. You do know it's their first time to see us Gallades like this…" the other said and facebladed.

"See? People keep interrupting people," Kiya said.

"I see what you mean," Star responded.

"All right. Is everybody here? Will _anyone_ interrupt someone? If you object, raise your hand," Kiya asked with sarcasm.

"Silence… Pure deadly and deafening silence…" Giratina said darkly while Arceus facesoled.

"Okay. You may begin, Cousin"

"BUT I WAS FIRST TO ARRIVE!" Luke shouted.

"NO YOU AIN'T!" Kiya yelled back.

"Calm down, guys. I'll begin. Let's start with my questions. To all who hates your counterpart here, can't you play nice? Is it really that hard?" Star asked.

"NO! NEVER! YES, IT IS VERY HARD!" all of the mentioned legendaries replied.

"How would I play nice with Mr. I-Love-Farting-Rainbows? TELL ME HOW!" Lugia said.

"Why would I even be nice to an overgrown sea slug like her?" Groudon said.

"Yeah. How could I cope to be friends with a Black Ballerina?" Cresselia said sheepishly and barely glared at Darkrai.

"She doesn't even want to tell me why she acts so weird. And she thinks I'm stupid," Dialga pouted (Creation Family Style) while Palkia blushed and crossed her arms/claws even though she was carrying two humans.

"Well that's cute, Cousin" Kiya smiled.

"Yap. They really make cute couples," Star smiled back.

All of those legendaries blushed madly and yelled, "NO!"

"Pfffft. HAHAHAHAHAHA! PRICELESS FACES!" Kiya laughed as she was a maniac. Again.

"Okay, that's enough Cousin. Next question, Latias. Latios died in the movie, right? How then, at the end, did you have a baby Latios and Latias with you?"

"Well, simple. It may be a mystery but our Lati species can breed. Don't take us as siblings. We are never siblings. And yes, I had eggs hidden in Alto Mare but SHHHH! Don't tell other humans. They'll hunt our species down!" Latias warned.

"Woah. I never thought of that,"

"Me too. Anyway, my last question's for Groudon. Even though you're covered in metal plates, how in the world did you manage to sleep inside lava inside a volcano for Arceus-knows-how-many-years?"

"Duhh. It's my behavior to do that. I naturally sleep in volcanoes. And there's also the reason why I have heat-enduring metal plates," Groudon explained grumpily.

"OOOOWWW! WHAT DID I DO AGAIN!" Kyogre smacked her counterpart because he wasn't nice.

"YOU SHOULD BE NICE TO THE HOSTS! IT MAY BE THE REASON THAT YOU MAY SEE GIRATINA LATER!"

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?!" Giratina shouted. Are all the females having the time of the month again?

"YOU'RE THE GUARDIAN OF DEATH, RIGHT?!"

"YEAH, SO WHAT?!"

"HE MAY DIE FOR WHAT HE'S DOING!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU SAID!"

"DARN IT!"

"SHHHAAAAAYYMMIIIN!" Shaymin Sky used Seed Flare to interrupt the two titanic females.

"Brother," Shaymin Land groaned.

Sky flew on top of Giratina's golden "crown" and said,

"You should calm down, Giratina. You don't want other humans to sense your energy and to capture you again, do you?"

The Ghost Dragon didn't dare to shoo him because he was the one who saved her, if you have watched "Pokemon Movie 11: Giratina and the Sky Warrior".

"No," Giratina said and pouted. Creation Family Style.

"Okay, cousin. We have to get the Gallade's dares. Do you mind?" Kiya pointed at the black and purple Gallade.

"No. Not at all. He might as well introduce himself,"

"Oh yeah. Right. Where are my manners? Greetings, everyone. I am The Great Marethyu Liamini. You may call me Bandit or TGML, whatever suits you. I wish to impart a dare for Genesect," the Gallade bowed.

"Uh, well. TGML, please be a little tinsy-winsy more informal? I mean it's kinda awkward, you know?" Kiya sweatdropped.

"Oh? Sorry. I just like doing that. Anyway, Genesect. Let's play a chess game! WIZARD'S CHESS STYLE!"

Genesect widened his mechanical eyes and opened his mechanical mouth widely.

Kiya summoned a very large chess board with very large talking chess pieces. And Pokemon.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" several shiny Pawniards shouted angrily.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?!" Escalaviers followed.

"CHESS?!" two pairs of Zebstrika and Rapidash appeared.

"AND WHY ARE WE INCLUDED?!" Reshiram and Zekrom yelled too.

"Hahahaha. I see what you did there. Come on, Genesect" TGML said.

"All right," Genesect sighed.

"I wanna go for the black pieces. I'll start with the first move. Pawniard at the left most part, move to the next square after that in front of you,"

"This is gonna be a looooong game," Luke complained.

After several moves, Genesect was able to "eat" a piece from TGML. It was a Pawniard and it fainted. And after several more moves, Genesect was able to "eat" more pieces. If they were Pokemon, they would faint. If they were chess pieces, they would break into pieces.

"I can't believe this. I suck at chess!" Genesect exclaimed happily while TGML was thinking deeply.

Few moments passed, the legendary cousins kept talking with Luke about Meloetta on Arceus' throne.

"This is boring. I want my dares," Luke said.

"You'll have them. Genesect's almost finishing him off," Star responded.

"JUST FINISH HIM ALREADY, GENESECT!" the other Gallade, TGML's companion yelled.

"SHUT UP! I'M HAVING ENOUGH OF YOU, BOB!" TGML yelled back.

More minutes passed. It was already 5 hours.

"DAAAD!" Kiya called.

"What?" Dialga flew to Arceus' throne.

"After this game is done, Star wants to send Genesect back in time in Europe so he could attack a random castle there. If he gets kidnapped, injured, or failed in any way, send him back again until he gets it done properly,"

"Whatever you say,"

"Wait a minute, what happened to Celebi?"

"Oh, right. He'll be back after a few minutes. I'm sure,"

"CHECKMATE!" everyone's gaze turned to the being who screamed the word with pure glee. Surprisingly and unexpectedly, it was TGML who said it.

His chess pieces and Pokemon surrounded Genesect's king piece, which was Arceus. Wait, what?

"Uh, Kiya? A little help here?" Arceus asked.

"Don't worry. You won't faint, Grandpa,"

"Good," he sighed in relief.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU WIN! LET'S MOVE ON TO YOUR NEXT DARES, BANDIT!" Bob yelled again.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! I'M STILL ENJOYING MY STATE SINCE I HAD BEATEN A LEGENDARY IN CHESS!"

"I said I suck in chess," Genesect butted in.

"Okay. Since I got over it quickly, I have a question for Arceus," when TGML said this, the whole chess board and chess Pokemon disappeared except for Arceus, Zekrom, and Reshiram.

"I want to ask about Shedinja's back. Is it true that whoever peeks into its back shall have his soul eaten?" everybody gasped.

"But come on. When we play Pokemon, we always see its back in Gameplay. I don't think it's true," Bob said.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU,"

"The rumor is true. Whoever peeks into its back shall have his soul eaten. But there are conditions and factors for that. Of course Giratina knows them all but since the question is for me, I would answer. One of the factors includes the Shedinja's trust for that certain person. That also includes its happiness and friendship with him. The factors also include the pureness of the person's soul. If it wasn't pure enough, then his soul will surely be eaten," Arceus explained wisely.

"Another factual question," Luke said.

"Yep. It should be the Truth and only the Truth. I can't just say that I don't know why and smack all of you for Humor. That is not Truth or Dare," Arceus explained again.

"I say, THAT WAS GREAT! THANKS ARCEUS-SAMA!" TGML shouted with desperate eyes.

"You're very much welcome, mortal"

At this moment, Dialga glowed his usual aura and sent Genesect back in time.

"I guarantee you all that Genesect will be back after the next chapter because his dare is very challenging," Dialga announced.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure about that? Where is Celebi?" Palkia scowled.

"He's coming soon, okay?"

As if on cue, Dialga glowed again and Celebi reappeared. Flattened.

"Yeah. So I wasn't eaten by Aerodactyl or shredded by Kabutops. A certain unknown Pokemon just stepped on me," Celebi explained.

"Wait, who are you?" he pointed at the pair of Gallades and the new human.

"I'm Star, Kiya's cousin, and those are TGML and Bob," Star replied.

"Oh, so you've been early, Kiya?"

"Yup,"

"Where's the Zoroark? And where's the son of Darkrai and Cresselia?"

"Zip your mouth with your questions, will'ya?" Bob asked and continued,

"Common sense. It had only been a week,"

"Oh. Okay,"

Out of nowhere, a Mareep appeared looking angry.

"Azelf…" it growled while the Willpower spirit shuddered.

"I'm Tommy. Let's play, you meanie…"

At the Mareep's last words, he used Discharge on Azelf.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he let out an ear-splitting scream. At Tommy's Discharge, the impact brought him inside "The Consequences".

"BRRROOOOTHEEEEERR!" Uxie and Mesprit shouted.

_**Double Kill!**_

"Whoops! Forgot to lock its door. My bad. Hehehe," Kiya said and giggled.

Tommy looked at all of the legendary Pokemon and suddenly used Discharge on all of them. Even Kiya's family.

Deafening Ear-killing Screams in 3…2….1…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone was down except for the hosts. Even the immune and Electric-type legendaries were down. Some were toast. Some were still shaking. Some were close to death. Some had their body parts rip-

"I SAID THIS IS ONLY RATED K+ SO NO BLOOD OR GORE!" Kiya shouted to no one.

"This. Is. SPARTA!" Bob yelled while TGML facebladed again.

"Seems like he's gone," Luke did not sense Tommy's aura anymore.

"Thank goodness," Star sighed in relief.

"Cousin, please revive all of them," Kiya requested while Star nodded.

The Hall was a censored place. Trust me. Children audience shouldn't watch anything like this.

Star's blue eyes glowed and revived all of the legendaries. You may hear several groans from them.

"That reminds me. How long have you kept Victini in 'The Consequences'?" Star asked.

"Oh. More than a week, am I right?" Kiya answered and began to count on her fingers.

"Never mind. I'm taking her out when I want to,"

"I want mah dares," Luke demanded.

"Whatever,"

"Yey! Meloetta, I want you-" Luke coughed at the three words and continued,

"To go on a hip-hop singing region tour,"

"Okay," she smiled and teleported.

"Finally. She's away!" he grinned maniacally and held out a large piece of paper.

"So Keldeo, how long have you been having a crush on Meloetta?"

"Ever since I saw her. Approximately more than a millennia…"

Luke flinched again.

"All right. I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! KELDEO, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A WAR!"

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

"BUT WHY?" Keldeo asked.

"DON'T ASK!" Luke fired an Aura Sphere at Keldeo even before he could move away.

Then Keldeo fought back…

So did Luke…

And they continuously did it…

Well, it was always a tie…

No one was winning so…

"Summon Jigglypuff,"

"What?" Kiya wondered at what TGML had said.

"The one in the anime. Do it,"

"Whatever,"

The Jigglypuff appeared and looked at everyone. No one seemed to notice the pink puff ball so it became mad and started to sing.

"Uh-oh,"

_Jiggalipuuufff… jiggalipuff…Jiggalipuuuufff… Jiggalipuff_

Luke and Keldeo stopped killing each other and started to feel drowsy like everyone else. Soon, everyone was sleeping. After the Pokemon's song, it grew angrier and drew on everyone's faces using a marker. And Kiya looked like a PFFFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Stupid narrator," Kiya said even though she was asleep.

Shut up. Anyway, Codex wasn't present so no one had to warn about the chapter's length. Everyone was having rest while I, the narrator, am feeling drowsy too. *yawns and falls asleep*

"Goodbye," the Jigglypuff waved and drew on the narrator's face.

* * *

Kiya's dream:

_Zzzzzzzzzz…_

_Oh sorry guys. We got asleep because of TGML's dare. To my two loyal co-hosts, Ike and Codex, I'll send you back when time comes. Don't worry. And those who sent me requests which I haven't put in this chapter, please be patient for the next one. This story has already reached more than 1,300 views. THANK YOU GUYS! Happy Daring! ^_^_

_Zzzzzzzzzz…_


	8. I Felt the Same

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! COLD!" Kiya woke up with cold water all over her body.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPY HEAD!" a familiar laugh echoed through the Hall.

"Wait a minute. Who the heck are you?"

"Good Aladeen, Kiya!" Dialga laughed.

"What Aladeen? Dad? Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah. You know, 'The Dictator'?"

"No. So what? Ohhh…" Kiya realized it was Admiral General Aladeen he was talking about. I bet you don't know him, right? If you don't, have yourself executed.

"But that's not Rated K+…"

"Well, I don't actually know anything about it. I just read about it in my new red, white, and purple iPad my mom and dad gave me. Nuff said," the Temporal Dragon unusually said while Kiya facepalmed.

"Mom? And Dad? How the heck? Anyway, where are the others?"

She stood up, dried herself, and scanned the Hall. The second thing she saw was Star, then there's Luke arguing Keldeo for no reason and there were the legendaries, awake and alive. And the Hall had a lot of wedding decorations.

"Star?"

"Good Aladeen, Cousin"

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU PEOPLE SAY ALADEEN?!"

"That's what Ike said, if I would greet you. Did you eat your Aladeen breakfast?"

"Just shut up. Please. Shut up," Kiya facepalmed again.

"GOOD ALADEEN!" every legendary greeted the main host.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DIE! ALL OF YOU!" she unleashed multiple Roar of Times and had hit the Dialga next to her. It was super effective as he plummeted into a pile of rubble. The dragon shifted in appearance and revealed a Zoroark.

"Where's Tommy when I need him?"

Everyone widened their eyes and stopped laughing and saying "Aladeen".

"Cool. Now we have two threats now. Cheer up, cuz" Star said.

"Whatever. As long I don't hear the A-L-A-D-E-E-N word. That movie was darn horrible. I didn't even want to watch all of it. Anyway, what happened here?" Kiya asked while she was caressing her aching head.

"You summoned a Jigglypuff and it made us sleep. After one day, we were awake already except for you. We were all covered with marker ink. Even the narrator didn't escape the puff ball's fury. After we woke up, we laughed at ourselves then TGML and Bob bid us goodbye though you were still sleeping. Then Ike came and saw you and splashed really cold water on you because you wouldn't wake up. And about the wedding décor, Ike did all of that with my help, of course. He said it's for a dare so I accepted that," Star explained.

"Oh. So where's Codex?"

"He's not here yet," Ike answered.

"Ummm… Excuse me, Kiya?" May looked at Manaphy with an "Is-that-name-right" face.

"Yes?"

"What am I still doing here?"

"It's Luke's dare so you have to stay with Manaphy,"

"For how long?" May asked while Kiya's upper part of her face was obscured by her magenta hair with her crimson eyes glowing eerily.

"For your whole lifetime. Mwahahahaha!" she growled every word with pure darkness from her aura which made May and everyone (except for Giratina) faint and shudder.

"Well. Looks like she _has_ another side. I like that," the Death Dragon smiled.

"Ki-Kiya? I-I don't like t-to interrupt y-you b-but…" Luke stammered nervously while Kiya set her glare unto him.

"WHAT?!" she growled while Luke cried like a puppy.

"Kiya, let's start the game now," Ike said without fear.

"Okay. I'm bored too. Luke, get a hold of yourself," Kiya commanded.

"But, but…"

"NO BUTS! YOU HAV-"

"But I have a butt…" Luke said blankly while Kiya facepalmed again. Again.

"Just give your requests,"

"Oh. Okay. Articuno, use Blizzard on Route 111, Sunyshore City, and Desert Resort. Kyurem, help him out,"

"Okay. This'll be fun," Articuno said and flew out with Kyurem whose stomach was growling madly.

"Let's wait for them. Your next?"

"Moltres, use Heat Wave in Snowpoint City,"

"Cool! I mean HOT!" and she flew away to the said city.

"Last for the Bird Trio, Zapdos use Thunderbolt in Lake Acuity with Thundurus,"

"Will do!" the two electric legendaries flew out too.

"LAKE ACUITY?! NO! FIRST AZELF, NOW MY LAKE?" Uxie shouted.

"A dare is a dare," Luke shrugged and Uxie fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hoenn,

Everyone in Route 111 was screaming because Kyurem was having an outrage again since he saw harmless humans. He's hungry and it's the apocalypse for them. On the other hand, Articuno was smiling but he had a mixed emotion because he's disgusted by Kyurem.

After a while in Sinnoh,

Everyone in Sunyshore City was also screaming because they weren't used to the extremely cold weather the Arctic bird and Ice Dragon were causing. Kyurem was also having a feast.

"You're still hungry? I mean this story is only K+. You shouldn't-"

"I eat whatever I want. If you complain again, I might have Ice Bird for dinner" Kyurem said while he was chewing something yellow and quite electric.

"Eww…"

Snowpoint City was a disaster. Only a few escaped the flood. Most of the residents drowned in the over-the-head flood. Yes, there was a flood in this Arceus-cursed cold city. Thanks to Moltres' Heat Wave which melted all the snow.

Lake Acuity was overflowing since it was near Snowpoint City. You cannot see Uxie's cave anymore. A Thunder Bird and an Electric Kami member appeared grinning at each other. After three seconds,

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

And they flew away. Every human and Pokemon who were swimming in the water were burned and singed. I mean seriously singed. Or dead. Mostly dead. Yes. Certainly dead.

In Unova,

Desert Resort was like Snowpoint City at this point. But without life forms. Only dead forms. And ripped bod-

"Stupid narrator. Kiya said this is Rated K+," Articuno looked at the camera.

"I wonder where that Ash is," Kyurem swallowed something reptilian. A brown striped reptilian.

* * *

Back in the Hall of Origin,

Several screams of terror were heard from various regions.

"I remember when I did all those violent things. Good times. Good times," Giratina said.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! ARCEUS IS COMING AGAIN!" someone shouted from Sinnoh.

"WHAT THE ALADEEN?! I AM NOT CAUSING THIS!" Arceus screamed and crossed his feet. Wait, why feet you ask? He doesn't have arms, you moron.

Kiya glared at Arceus for what he had said.

"You said the A word,"

"Oh. Sorry about that. That word is just getting into me," Arceus said.

"If you ain't my grandfather, I would have had you executed in 'The Consequences' a long time ago. Speaking of 'The Consequences', I loved the reactions your contestants gave me on their first day here," Kiya told Ike.

"Well, thanks for lending the Hall for the TCPI. That was a great day…"

"Yap. And even another pair of Darkrai and Cresselia went here," Kiya said while the Lunar Duo looked at the human with surprised and questioned eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Darkrai asked.

"It's kinda complicated if I would explain that. Let's just say that they were from a different time-space continuum. Anyway, that Darkrai kept swearing and screaming at us," Kiya's eyes glowed again.

"And speaking of TCPI, I am really happy Rebecca and Zach didn't completely destroy my Hall or that Pikachu would have died earlier. If Dad didn't interfere…" she continued and looked at the real Dialga.

"It's still not the time for you to kill someone, my daughter. I will tell you when the time is right," the Temporal Dragon responded while Kiya had a gaping mouth.

"To end this int-" Star began but someone interrupted her.

A shadow crept into the Hall of Origin again with the original "Darkrai's Theme". By now, you would know who this is. He ascended from the shadow like how his father does it.

"Sorry I'm late, Kiya. I heard news that you came back a long time ago?" Codex snapped his fingers.

"Yep. If you'd ask, this is Star" she looked at her infuriated cousin.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP INTERRUPTING PEOPLE?! I HATE BEING INTERRUPTED!" Star screamed and growled afterwards while Codex was shuddering. The time of the month for females is really dangerous.

"IT'S NOT MY TIME OF THE MONTH, STUPID NARRATOR!"

"Regain yourself, cousin" Kiya sweatdropped.

"Okay. All right. Just please, don't interrupt me. You must be Codex," the cloaked human shook the Lunar offspring's hand.

"Anyway, to end all of this, I want my dares" Luke said.

"You're starting to sound like Ike already but you may,"

"Genetic Duo, Cosmic Duo, Lunar Duo and…" Luke looked for Meloetta. She wasn't done with her tour yet. Or that's what we thought.

"Hi guys!" Meloetta greeted with a cute skirt while carrying some souvenirs while the Lucario blushed.

"As I was saying, the Genetic, Cosmic, Lunar Duo, Meloetta, and us, the hosts, will dance the Macarena," Luke said while he was still blushing.

"Yah. Before that, I wanna give every one of you hosts a gift," the Melody Pokemon smiled.

She gave each of the hosts a t-shirt from their respective countries. Kiya had a Philippine t-shirt, Ike had one from Myanmar, Codex from Botswana, Star and Luke from the US of A.

"The tour was awesome! I met Paramore, Flyleaf, Skillet, Korn, and a lot more bands!"

"Yeah, that's interesting but we have to dance th-"

"But Luke told you to go to a hip-hop tour. Those bands are rock bands,"

"Oh. I thought he said rock. Well anyway, I also met Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Amy Lee, and-"

"WHO?! AMYLYNNLEEHARTZLER?!" Kiya asked quickly.

"Yup," Meloetta answered while Kiya fainted.

"Let's dance now, shall we?" Luke said.

And they agreed to dance the Macarena. Dialga and Cresselia were having a hard time doing it because Dialga can't stand on two legs and Cresselia can't move her short "paws".

"While we're dancing the Macarena, I want Manaphy to choose a girl and a boy and use Heart Swap on them," Luke said while they were still dancing.

Manaphy looked at May and thought of Ash. He smiled mischievously and his protrusions glowed a bright reddish light. May and Ash's souls exchanged even though Ash was very very far away. Probably in the sixth region already.

"Wait a minute. WHY AM I SEEING LEGENDARY POKEMON?!" May said in a familiar male voice.

"Hi Ash…" Star growled even though she was dancing.

"And I'm in May's body?! DID YOU USE HEART SWAP WITH ME AGAIN?" Ash-in-May's-body panicked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sixth region,

May-in-Ash's-body was battling with an unknown person. She was using Fennekin as her starter and she didn't know its attacks. She started screaming in a very girly way which confused Pikachu.

* * *

"Apparently, yes. And you'll have to stay here for one whole chapter with your mouth shut if you don't want to die," Manaphy answered.

"Question, Virizion. Did you know in a game, you ended up dating an Emolga?" Luke asked.

"Really? Well, that's weird. I don't know anything about it. Good thing it's just a game," Virizion said.

"Oh, what if I tell you it wasn't a game?"

"I never dated anyone,"

"But maybe, it was real. You were drunk or something," Luke smiled while Virizion raised an eyebrow.

"I better ask Arceus before I lose my virgi…" she cut the word for the sake of children audience.

"Before I lose anything important,"

"My turn!" Star raised her hand even though she was still dancing.

"Since Victini is still suffering from shock, I want to ask Ho-oh something. How do you grant eternal happiness to a person who sees you?"

"I grant a person eternal happiness depending on his desires. If it is good, I will give him eternal happiness. For example, the person finds happiness in love. I will do anything to make him happy in that way. As simple as that," Ho-oh explained.

"Okay. These factual statements are really interesting and in the same way boring. I hate the way you explain, Mr. ILFR" Ike said.

"Anyway, with that done, I have another question for you. If your feathers are in seven colors and you're the Rainbow Pokemon, why do we only see red, white, green, and yellow?"

"I'm not called the Rainbow Pokemon because I have colorful feathers but I am called that way because my feathers are prismatic. Meaning, my feathers can generate rainbows causing me to leave a trail of a rainbow behind me,"

"Which kinda looks like you're farting rainbows," Lugia said.

"Just shut up, XD001"

"What did you call me?"

"NOTHING! OKAY? NOTHING!"

"Virizion, I still never forgot about what you did to me before," Star said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Virizion asked.

"You killed my whole family and Pokemon, destroyed our region, and almost tried to kill me! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!" everyone gasped while Virizion was surprised.

"Did you really do that, Viri?" Cobalion asked while Virizion shook her head.

"HAHAHAHA! I LOVE YOUR FACES, GUYS! Anyway, Virizion didn't do all of that. I just said that. She just insulted me," Star laughed wholeheartedly.

"Oh Star. You're still the same. You're more ignorant than ever now that you're a host. I hope you would just get outta here soon. You're still the worst human I've met. YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN THESE PATHETIC HOSTS!" Virizion mocked.

Everyone gasped especially the hosts even though they were dancing. Kiya told Ike to search about Virizion in Bulbapedia using his iPad. He read through the passages and showed her the part which said,

"Virizion dislike humans due to its observations of the way some humans treat Pokemon," and Kiya nodded.

"You shouldn't have said that…" Kiya said with a shadowy grin.

Star was emitting some sort of dark aura similar to Kiya's but more intensified. Her blue eyes were glowing more than ever. She couldn't take Virizion's remark that well. She loved being a legendary human but that ignorant deer just had a mentality of letting all humans down.

"Because you have upset me, you will be my lawnmower and you will mow a field for me and you must do it until there is no grass left. You cannot mow any lower than 2 inches," Star said darkly making everyone, except for Giratina and Kiya, shudder.

Star took Virizion and both teleported to Hoenn, specifically in Route 119 where there are a lot of tall grasses.

"NOW MOW, MY LAWNMOWER! OUR NEXT STOP WILL BE IN PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Star said holding a whip and hitting it to Virizion.

"Female abuse…" Virizion said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hall of Origin,

"You cousins are really scary when you let out your true form. I LOVE THAT!" Giratina exclaimed.

"Speaking of Giratina, I want a dare," Ike said.

"Do whatever you want," Kiya said.

"All right. Giratina, resurrect Genesect's crush,"

"Death. Bring people to life. Bring me to life. Hmmm… How can you see into my eyes?" Giratina hummed and entered the Spirit World.

After a few moments, the Death Dragon returned with a fossil. A Dome Fossil to be exact.

"Seriously? A Dome Fossil? Is that the best thing you can do to resurrect someone?" Luke asked.

"Yup! And I only do it in several conditions," Giratina smiled and regenerated the fossil.

The Dome Fossil regained flesh and blood and began to resemble a Kabutops. It opened its eyes and scanned the area. We know Dome Fossils regenerate into Kabuto not Kabutops but in this story, Kabutops. A female Kabutops.

"Shinda? Is that you?" Genesect widened his mechanical eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" the Kabutops wondered.

"It's me, Makoto" Genesect answered.

"But how?"

"Altered by humans…"

"Oh. So why am I here? The last Pokemon I saw was her before I entered that never-ending world," Shinda pointed Giratina.

"Yeah. Let's just say we are here to tell you something," Genesect or Makoto said.

"And that is?"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Ike shouted.

"All right! All right. Shinda," Genesect knelt in front of Shinda and gulped while the Kabutops was doubtful.

"I've known you for so long and I want to tell you how much…"

"GET ON WITH IT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE PALKIA AND DIALGA!" Ike shouted from the throne while the Cosmic Duo glared at him.

"Shinda, you've been my best friend for so long and I think…" Genesect made a dramatic pause and continued,

"I think I've fallen for you. I really really like you," Shinda's uneasiness wore off and smiled.

Everyone was starting to look nauseous but Ike said,

"Don't you dare vomit. I dare you not to dare to vomit!"

Genesect was surprised when Shinda hugged him and also confessed.

"It was too late when I wanted to confess to you. I thought I'll be rejected or something. I never thought you felt the same," Shinda said.

"I really felt the same, Shinda. I love you," Genesect hugged her.

"All right. That was so sweet and amazing but TIME'S UP!" Kiya said while tears were forming in her eyes.

"YEY!" the male hosts, excluding Ike, shouted.

"Well, that excalated quickly too. If only the Lunar Duo and Cosmic Duo would be the same, right?" Star reappeared.

"HUH? Oh. You're back. Yep. I wish too. Anyway, is Virizion done?" Kiya asked while Palkia blushed and crossed her arms.

"No. I hired a double so she could guard her," Star explained.

Codex was struggling from Ike's grip of his mouth. He succeeded to remove his paw and immediately said,

"LENGTH!"

"Codex, you don't have to watch the chapter's length now. Just calm down 'cause that isn't your job," Luke said while launching an Aura Sphere to Keldeo.

"OW!"

"Well, maybe I have room for two more dares. Ike, save the best for last. You can prepare your camera now," Kiya said while Ike rushed away, smiling.

Everyone was wondering about that last dare but most of them shrugged it off even though some didn't have shoulders.

"Codex, read away!" the Cosmic child pointed her finger upward.

"This is from **Lunarium Prince**. He wants-"

"Sorry, dude but we'll have your other awesome requests in the next chap!" Star interrupted and continued,

"So how does it feel to be interrupted?" but Codex ignored the remark.

"He wants Giratina to fight all of Cyrus and Ghetsis' Pokemon at once. You can take 2 other legendary Pokemon to help you with that," Codex tossed the letter.

"Well, I don't need company when I'll fight those puny beings…" Giratina said.

"You need at least one. I choose Kyurem since he's a Dragon Trio mediator like you," Kiya cheerily said.

"KYUREM?! THAT NASTY CORPSE OF VIOLENCE?!"

"But aren't you also a nasty corpse of violence?" Star asked while Arceus chuckled quietly.

"All right. Whatever," Giratina opened a portal and took Kyurem from the Desert Resort just like how she did with Dialga in the movie.

"Are you hungry?" Giratina asked.

"Yes. I'm still hungry," Kyurem responded while chewing something.

"All right then. Let's go,"

"Where?"

"To the Spear Pillar,"

* * *

In the Spear Pillar,

Two dragons appeared along with other Pokemon and two humans.

"WHY THE HECK AM I HERE?!" Cyrus and Ghetsis exclaimed and looked at the two legendary Dragon mediators.

"I'm supposed to be in my new world now," Cyrus said.

"I was supposed to be in Unova planning to take over the world," Ghetsis replied.

"Uh, hi?" Giratina greeted while Kyurem lunged at the Gyarados and began eating it.

"GYARADOS! NO! DEFEAT AND CAPTURE GIRATINA!" Cyrus shouted and Ghetsis followed suit.

Giratina was just standing there watching Kyurem devour the Pokemon and freezing all of them. She was trying to resist her violent urge to do the same.

"Ah, who cares?" Giratina said and also lunged at the dozen of Pokemon.

"Eat them, Tina!" Kyurem said.

"WHAT?! NO!" they communicated in their legendary Pokemon language so the two humans wouldn't understand what they're saying.

As for those humans, their eyes grew wide out of hopelessness and fear that they'll also get eaten so they tried to run away.

"Not so fast," the Death Dragon uncannily growled.

"Yeah. We're not done yet," Kyurem added.

The dragons which were covered in bloo-

* * *

"Meanwhile in the Hall," Kiya said. THAT'S MY JOB!

They watched the dragons devour the humans through Ike's iPad and after a few moments, they reappeared at the Hall.

"That was quite violent," Luke said with widened eyes.

"So what?" Giratina was also chewing something.

"Now then, the camera's ready and let's start the wedding," Ike returned in a tuxedo.

"What wedding?" everyone except for Kiya asked.

"Dialga and Palkia's wedding, duh" Ike replied.

"OUR WEDDING?!" the Cosmic Duo yelled.

"Yup. Now that this is Ike's dare, you have no right to object him," Kiya said while the Duo blushed madly. Their faces are really red that you'll think they're covered in red paint.

"LET'S DRESS THE BRIDE!" Star exclaimed.

"And I have one more request for this…" Kiya said.

After a few hours,

Everything was ready. The Hall looked like a church because of Ike's illusion. Everyone was already sitting in their respective seats. But this scene was different because all the legendaries were turned into humans just for this special occasion. Not for Palkia nor Dialga. Probably for Kiya. Yep. Just for Kiya.

Meloetta was playing the organ for the cliché music for weddings, the "Here Comes the Bride" thing. Arceus was the priest who was standing intently at the altar. Do you want me to describe him? Oh well. He had medium-long hair like that of Neji (if you know him from Naruto) but his was silvery white. He was also wearing a white robe thingy with gold designs around the ends and had ruby eyes. By his left side was Dialga who was clearly annoyed and was wearing the usual groom's outfit. His hair was dark blue with a light blue streak in the front and was kinda like Jin (Danball Senki) with his signature dull-looking crimson red eyes.

They were silently waiting for the bride to appear as the hosts walked on the aisle. Finally, the magenta-haired deity of Space entered the aisle with a forced smile. Her hair was a dark shade of pink which was almost like violet with a silver streak at the front and had the same crimson eyes with Dialga. She was wearing the usual bride's dress holding a bouquet.

As she made it to the aisle with Dialga who both appeared to be frustrated, the event started and we aren't going through those forced "I do" things. We'll skip to the last part.

"You may now kiss the bride," Arceus merrily said while the Cosmic Duo were looking uneasy.

"I hate this part," Dialga said and looked away.

"HEY! CONTINUE!" Ike shouted from the camera.

"SHUT UP! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE COMMANDED BY A BUNCH OF HUMAN KIDS! I'M OUTTA HERE!" the Temporal Human bellowed and prepared a Roar of Time.

"DAD! NO! THIS AIN'T A TIME TO GO PRIMAL!" everyone stared at Kiya.

"Primal?" they asked.

"You don't know Primal Dialga?!" everyone shook their heads.

"Roar… OF TI-" Palkia covered his mouth to stop the attack.

"STAHP! DIALGA, JUST STOP! I'LL CONFESS IF THAT'LL CALM YOU DOWN!" the Spacial Being screamed.

"Huh? Confess? Confess what?" he stopped and asked.

Palkia sighed and said,

"Dialga, the reason why I was acting that way towards you is because I'm hiding my feelings,"

"What feelings?"

"Just let me continue. I never wanted to fall in love, you know? They say it makes people weaker. I don't want to be weak. The fact is I wanted to be stronger than you. That's all I want. But I never thought I would…" she swallowed a lump in her throat again.

"I never thought I would also fall in love with someone I really tried to hate. I tried to hate you but I can't. I tried to kill you but I can't. I say I hate everything about you but why do I still love you? Dialga, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I love you. You're just everything that I need. I don't want to be stronger than you anymore. I love you very much. Now that we're gonna be a couple, I'm happy" Palkia explained and caressed Dialga cheeks.

Dialga was motionless and took time to take the information in. She loved him. He loved her too. He would do anything for her to forgive him for almost killing her.

"Kia, I love you too." Dialga pulled her to an embrace.

"Kia?" Kiya wondered.

"I never thought…" Dialga paused.

"I would feel the same…" Palkia continued.

And the two kissed.

"_***insert deafening CosmosShipping squeal here***_" Kiya screamed and fainted.

"Aaaaaand it's recorded!" Ike clicked the camera.

"Finally! Newly weds!" Star exclaimed.

"I knew it," Dialga carried his mate princess-style.

"Oh yeah? You're still my moron no matter what happens," Palkia smiled.

"TOO MUCH FLUFF I'M GONNA EXPLODE!"

"SHUT IT KIYA! We're ending already!" Luke said.

"And the wedding reception would be in the next chapter so stay tuned!" Codex snapped his fingers.

"Goodbye!" Everyone said before the screen blackened.

_***insert Lavender Town Theme here***_

"NO! YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT!" Kiya shouted.

* * *

Heyah Guyz! Sorry it took long for me to update. It was just awkward that someone was watching you write… Anyway, like Codex said, stay tuned for more truths and dares. Maybe yours will appear in the next chapter. Happy Daring! ;)


	9. The Commecing of The Italicized Missiles

Ike set the camera in the middle of the wedding reception.

"Yeah. Hello there guys! Kiya is apparently setting a piano for the wedding song. And yeah, she really wants this wedding dare to last this long," Ike said.

He then moved camera to Arceus' throne where a keyboard was placed.

"Hey Kiya! Say hi!" Ike said from the back of the camera but the Cosmic girl ignored him.

"I hope Meloetta gets the notes right," she muttered and started to play the tone of a Three Days Grace Song.

"Meanwhile with the other hosts," Ike said and turned the camera to Codex, Luke, Star, and a new host.

"Since Kiya is quite busy with her instrument, we are going to conduct the TOD requests," Star started.

"Yup! And for the first dare, we'll have our new guest host read it. Ben?" Luke addressed him.

"Welcome to the Hall of Origin, Ben!" Codex snapped his fingers and shook hands with the spirit-like human.

"Thanks guys. For the first dare…"

Arceus winced at the hosts when he heard and saw his enemy. He glared at the boy with pure hate just like Giratina did with Arceus. The boy cut his sentence and glared back at Arceus. Oh and by the way, they are still humans here but they still have their awesome and epic powers.

"I dare Dialga and Celebi to turn all of the legendaries, including yourselves into babies until I leave," Ben growled.

"You can't do that. We're at a wedding reception, Ben" Arceus scowled.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but my golden-wheeled llama grandfather is right. We have to do that after my parents' dance. Is it okay?" Kiya asked while testing the keyboard.

"Oh, okay. It's all right,"

"Your name reminds of Amy's former friend…" Kiya muttered and continued,

"And no, you can't kill my grandfather when I'm around,"

"But but…"

"SHE SAID YOU CAN'T!" Giratina roared while Ben just shook his head. The Chocolate-loving Dragon knew of his evil treacheries in the past but now that Arceus had forgiven her, she decided to hate all Arceus' enemies.

"Ummm… I'll take my dare first I guess. Anyway Genesect, because you have been back ever since the last chapter, what happened during your expedition in Europe?" Star asked to ease the tension.

"Uhh, yeah. About that…" Genesect backed away from Shinda.

"Wait a minute. Why is Shinda still alive? Didn't I tell you send her back to the Spirit World?" Kiya looked at Giratina.

"HEY! DON'T! PLEASE!" Genesect pleaded.

"Too late," Giratina stabbed Shinda and returned her to the mentioned world using Shadow Claw. In other words, Giratina killed the poor Kabutops and looked at the dread-stricken legendary robot.

"But… Shinda… I finally had her…"

"Sorry but I like messing with other peoples' hearts. All right, I'll shut up now," Kiya said and started playing the keyboard again.

"My question?" Star asked while tapping her shoe.

"I don't even think I can answer you," Genesect barely said while oil came pouring out from his eyes.

"Tell us or you'll face the wrath of Tommy or 'The Consequences'," Star threatened holding a Pokeball.

"You captured Tommy?" Luke ignorantly asked.

"Not really. **Kennyboy** said I could keep him for emergency situations,"

"Oh."

"You can't make me anymore! SHINDA! I'M COMING FOR YOU! LET TOMMY OUT AND KILL ME!" Genesect pleaded.

"No no no. No one's gonna die here unless it's a dare. Besides, no legendary can die when I'm around," Kiya said while playing the keyboard.

"All right. Since you don't fear being tortured, we'll have Shinda tortured in the Spirit World instead," Ben said.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! I'LL HAVE MYSELF SOBER NOW!" Genesect wiped his oily tears away.

"Okay. Answer me," Star impatiently said.

"I failed for, if I'm not mistaken, three hundred times so Dialga seems so tired as you can see," he pointed at the dark blue haired human.

"Not really," he muttered gruffly while Palkia giggled.

"There are times I got tortured, beheaded, and bombed. It's that difficult and I get to start over and over again. Are you happy now, Miss Star?" Genesect snorted while Star just shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Even though I'm manipulating the camera I'll also give my dares. Actually, it's a policy. If anyone tries to vomit, dunk yer head into the stuff! Oh yeah. Hosts included," Ike said in a weird accent.

"Whatever you say," everyone responded.

"And I have a question for you Latias, aren't you in love with Ash?" the unusually colored Zoroark asked.

"Uhhh… No? I mean I care about him as a friend but…" Latias blushed.

"Well? Are all females like this when they confess something?" Ike asked.

"HEY!" Palkia shouted.

"He's a friend and I can't like him because he's a human. I kissed him because he cares for me and Latios. That's all," Latios said with a sheepish smile.

"But if he's not human, let's say, if he's a Latios… Would you like him?" Ike asked.

"Maybe?" the female eon Pokemon answered.

"Okay. Is Ash still in May's body?"

"Apparently not," Codex answered and snapped his fingers.

"I'll hunt him someday and use a mutation beam for him…" Ike whispered.

"Anyway, I want to give mine," Star said while stroking her hair.

"Go and multiply," Kiya answered.

"Victini, now that you're conscious, try to melt Regice. It can respond in any way it wants,"

"I'M A SHE!" Regice crossed her arms.

"It may be weird but yes, that large block of ice is a girl," Regirock said.

"All right. SEARING SHOT!" Victini shouted and rushed towards the ice-blue haired female.

At this, Time stopped.

"Thanks Dad. Anyway…" Kiya changed Regice back to her real form.

And Time resumed.

Victini, who was covered in burning and searing flames, dashed towards Regice and melted her to water. The large puddle had 7 yellow orbs in it.

"So I guess Regice is now…" Codex put on glasses and continued,

"Regiwater! YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Shut up or I'll tear you all apart when I'm back again," Regice said.

"Say that to Tommy," Star held out the Pokeball again.

"Or 'The Consequences'," Kiya smiled.

"Hey Kiya! How much longer should I have to wait?" Ben asked trying to hide his impatience.

"One more dare and then my parents' dance, okay?"

"Lemme read it. It's **Lunarium Prince **again. It's for you Azelf," Luke said.

"WHAT? Again?" Azelf pouted.

"Ride Cobalion while wearing a warrior costume and a sharp spear like those people in 300 and ride him in the wind,"

"Oh. It's okay. But Cobalion?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I won't glare at you at all," the blue clothed musketeer replied and Kiya changed him back to his real form.

Uxie and Mesprit clothed their sibling with a shiny blue warrior outfit and Azelf mounted on Cobalion.

"Just please don't assume you can command me all you want," Cobalion snarled and Azelf nodded.

"Now run, Cobalion! Run like the wind!" Azelf shouted.

Cobalion ran around the Hall of Origin like a real horse with real horse sounds.

"While they are running around my Hall and thrashing whatever they go through, let's start the dance as a commercial," Kiya stood up from the keyboard and went down from the throne.

"No, wait. There are also questions for Azelf here," Luke said.

"Yeah. What do you think of your pink sister and your yellow bro? And who do you like here?" Codex snapped his fingers.

Cobalion snapped on his tracks and Azelf said,

"Well, they're awesome siblings and we care a lot for each other but sometimes Mesprit can be a total drama queen and Uxie can be an annoying 'know-it-all' person sometimes,"

"Yeah and you can be a bossy little brat sometimes," Uxie said.

"Who do you like? What he means is who do you have a crush on?" Luke asked.

"I have a crush on… Let's say I like someone who is quite playful and smart. She's pink and pretty much likes candy very much," Azelf smiled and blushed lightly.

"Oh. I think I know who it is," Kiya grinned.

"Me too," Star followed.

"Who?" Mew asked.

"Oh no one," Star said.

"Now then. HUG HER AZELF!" Codex shouted and snapped his fingers.

Cobalion tossed Azelf near Mew and ran away. Kiya changed Cobalion into his human form again while Azelf smiled and hugged Mew tightly.

"You're a good friend, Mew" Azelf said.

"Oh, thanks. You too," Mew smirked while Celebi growled.

Kiya inwardly squealed and looked at her parents. Dialga was growing impatient but Palkia was just smiling the whole time. She then put her fingers at the ends of Dialga's lips and formed a smile.

"Why are you frowning? We're finally married, my love. What's to be sad or angry about?" Palkia asked with a cute smile on her face.

"This is just taking too long. And you're annoying," Dialga removed her hands from his lips.

"And you're still stupidly grouchy…" Palkia sighed.

"Are we gonna start the dance yet?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. We are. Meloetta?" Kiya replied.

Meloetta stood up and went to Arceus' throne to play the keyboard. The green haired female began to play the tune of "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. Palkia lightly tugged Dialga and held his hand.

"Are we going to dance or what?" she asked slightly mad and Dialga hesitantly nodded.

Kiya went up to Meloetta to make a request.

"Try to play 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace," Kiya said and took a microphone out of nowhere.

"_Every time we lie awake… After every hit we take… "_ the girl started.

_***insert "I Hate Everything About You" song here***_

"Ooooh, an AMV!" Codex randomly shouted.

Dialga and Palkia were surprised as they recognize the song. It perfectly described their relationship. Whatever happens, they'll hate each other. At the same time, no matter what happens, they'll love each other. In short, they have a love-hate relationship.

As they took center stage, Dialga bowed in front of Palkia and asked,

"Shall we dance, m'lady?" which made Palkia hide her blush.

As they started to dance, Palkia's heartbeat went overboard. Her heart was beating faster than how you rush towards a store with a sale for Nintendo 3DS. On the other hand, Dialga was calm and you may say he looks kinda emotionless at the moment.

"_I hate everything about you… Why do I still love you? You hate everything about me… Why do you love me?"_

At the end of the song, Palkia returned to her seat but Dialga stood in front of her and kissed her forehead. The pink deity got surprised as he kissed her cheek, her nose, and finally her lips. They locked lips for about a minute before Dialga pulled away and walked towards the throne leaving a confused Palkia behind.

"See, I put in a very small songfic for you," Kiya told the audience after singing.

"Yeah well, on with my requests" Ben cheerfully said.

"That's what I thought," Dialga said and ran his fingers through his dark blue hair.

"Okay…" Kiya turned everyone into their real forms and motioned her father and Celebi to change all of the legendaries to babies.

"Ohhhhh… They're so cute!" Star squealed.

"I know right!" Kiya followed and hugged the baby Giratina.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Giratina shouted in a cute voice.

"Aww… Meh," Ike reacted.

"Cool. Next dare. Genesect, try to push Groudon out of a wrestling ring," Ben grinned widely.

"How the heck?!" Groudon asked in cute voice too.

"Whatever you say. Just please don't torture Shinda's soul," Genesect said in a teary but cute voice.

"Oh we won't," Giratina smirked evilly in Kiya's arms.

"I've always wanted a Giratina plushie…" the Death Dragon's niece hugged her tighter.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Suddenly, there was a small wrestling ring in the middle of the Hall. It was fit for the two babies to strangle each other.

"Go Genesect! PUSH GROUDON!" Ben commanded.

The match was slow as the mechanical Kabutops tried with all his might to push the red dinosaur out of the ring. Genesect became hopeless until the mediator of the Sinnoh Dragon Trio shouted.

"If you don't win this, Shinda's soul will perish!" Giratina obscurely and adorably threatened.

Genesect's ears perked up (ears? What the heck?) when Giratina said that and became determined to push Groudon. He used Extreme Speed to push Groudon with extra strength. The Ground Dinosaur stumbled from where he stood as Genesect continued to push him out of the ring.

"FOR SHINDA!" the purple mechanical baby shouted when he finally succeeded to push the massive red baby.

"SHUT UP!" Giratina shouted. She had heard a faint cheer from the Spirit World so she shushed that soul.

"Okay. I have questions. First off, Victini. How are you registered as the #000 Pokemon? Does that mean you don't exist?" Ben asked.

"Ummm… Isn't it obvious that I exist? Anyway, I'm registered #000 because the Unova people think I'm special that I give victory to those whom I touch or something. Then they listed me as #000. Besides, my national PokeDex number is #494 which is next to Arceus-sama," Victini explained rather simply and tilted her cute head.

"Why the heck do you always call Arceus, Arceus-sama? He's not supposed to be called that way," Ben scoffed.

"Well, we call him that way because we show respect and honor towards him. We use this Japanese honorific suffix for him," Victini responded.

"Oh really? Why don't you call us hosts that way? WE SHOULD BE HONORED TOO NOT JUST THAT LLAMA-GOAT HYBRID! I SHOULD BE KNOWN AS THE ULTIMATE ONE!" Ben howled in anger while the other hosts widened their eyes and sweatdropped.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, HUMAN! THAT'S A RIP-OFF FROM FATHER'S 'ORIGINAL ONE'! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I BRING DEATH TO HUMANS… I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, ORGAN FROM ORGAN, TAKE YOUR SOUL AND FRY IT USING MY PACK OF CHANDELURES!" Giratina shouted in her 'cutest demon voice ever' which made Kiya squeal in cuteness overload.

"Oh yeah? Try me, you little elephant…" Ben grinned evilly.

"Woah, there guys! Chill!" baby Articuno sweatdropped.

"Can't we move on or something?" baby Dialga asked impatiently.

"The tiny time pony is right. Move on, Ben" Luke said.

"Whatever. Just because you have a Death Dragon as your daughter to defend you, you ain't talking anymore," Ben growled while the child Arceus shrugged.

"Here's the last of mah dares for everyone… BUT DON'T YOU DARE SMILE, YOU MOUTHLESS LLAMA-GOAT!" Ben yelled and continued,

"I want every female legendary here to be turned into gijinkas and then dance the tootsie roll,"

"Or whatever that is," Kiya leaned at one pillar and turned all the baby females into humans.

"Would you let me go now?" Giratina, now a human girl, begged while Kiya nodded with amazed eyes.

Ben held out a boom box which, as usual, appeared out of nowhere and began to play the music for the said dance. The females took their positions at the center of the Hall and began to dance.

"This is a _weird_ wedding reception," Luke remarked while eyeing Meloetta of course.

After a few minutes, say 3-6 minutes of dancing (according to baby Dialga), the females stopped and turned back into baby legendaries.

"Did you get it?" Codex asked Ike and snapped his fingers.

"Of course I did. I've been manipulating this camera ever since the wedding," the Illusionist said.

"All right then. Since I want to save the best, or shall we say, worst for last…" Ben smirked devilishly and held out a sword.

"Woah! Where'd you get that?" Luke looked at the object in envy.

"I absolutely don't know. Anyway, these are all for that Arceus-forsaken child," he pointed at the white-maned baby equine.

"Arceus-forsaken? Do you mean he forsaken himself?" Star wondered.

"Maaaaaybe. Anyway, here's a question. How do you feel that like 50 pokemon are artificially made by humans? ANSWER ME!" Ben asked while Arceus sighed.

"You may not like my childish voice…" the Alpha murmured while everyone stared at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN THE MOVIE!" the male hosts laughed their souls off.

"Not really. I think he's really cute," the female hosts looked at Arceus with googly-eyes. Whatever you spell it.

Arceus sighed again and nobly said,

"If you might as well calm down and listen to me, I will answer you but I guess I wouldn't care if you won't be able to understand me. I know 50 Pokemon are artificially made. Like Mewtwo, I accept every living being as long as they accept me as their ruler,"

Ben and the other hosts' laughter died down and he sarcastically said the italicized word,

"Well, I understood every little word you said, _Arceus-sama_. Next question, if you're a male then how the *bleep* did you create Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina? *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*… Hey! WHAT THE *BLEEP*?!"

"Hehehe. Yahh. You can't say unclean words here because it's Rated K+. I can censor every bad word you say," Kiya giggled and smiled.

"Anywho, to stop the commotion, I shall answer my _rival's_ question. Yes, I am a male as you can see. Just because I am the father of Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit doesn't mean that I had… you know… with someone and then she gave birth to six children," Arceus shivered at the thought and continued,

"And it also doesn't mean I have to be a female if I wish to have children. I'm the creator of this multiverse and I can create anything I desire for the good of this world. And no, my kids are not maternally born,"

The six mentioned legendaries nodded and Ben thought deeply as he took in the information.

"Hmmm. Okay. I have one last dare for you. Say 'the void an uy yatat ratata blah blah blah how much wood would a woodchuck chuck, If a woodchuck could chuck wood? He would chuck, he would, as much as he could, And chuck as much as a woodchuck would If a woodchuck could chuck wood She sells seashells by the seashore. The shells she sells are surely seashells. So if she sells shells on the seashore, I'm sure she sells seashore shells'. Then repeat. If you get anything wrong, you'll get sent into 'The Consequences'," Ben amazingly said as he got multiple stares and glares from everyone.

"Really? Just that? I was expecting so much from you, Ben. Long time no see. Anyway, here it goes. the void an uy yatat ratata blah blah blah how much wood would a woodchuck chuck, If a woodchuck could chuck wood? He would chuck, he would, as much as he could, And chuck as much as a woodchuck would If a woodchuck could chuck wood She sells seashells by the seashore. The shells she sells are surely seashells. So if she sells shells on the seashore, I'm sure she sells seashore shells. The void an uy yatat ratata blah blah blah how much wood would a woodchuck chuck, If a woodchuck could chuck wood? He would chuck, he would, as much as he could, And chuck as much as a woodchuck would If a woodchuck could chuck wood She sells seashells by the seashore. The shells she sells are surely seashells. So if she sells shells on the seashore, I'm sure she sells seashore shells," Arceus also amazingly said and got applauded by every legendary with shouts like,

"THAT'S MY DAD!"

"WAY TO GO ARCEUS-SAMA!"

"THAT'S HOW TO BEAT A HUMAN!"

And I'm sure you skipped that tongue-twisting part. I'm telling you, Arceus also said "happy late mothers' day".

Now you're trying to find it.

Then you go back here and smile because you really did what I said and Arceus never really had said that. Nevertheless, happy late mothers' day to all of your moms. LOL.

"Lucky horse," Ben growled.

"You do know Arceus is much better and more intelligent when he's a child, right?" Kiya said.

"Really? I never knew that…" Ben said with wide eyes.

"Well I know that's all of your requests, right?" Luke asked.

"Yep. Thanks for inviting me," Ben made a forced smile at Arceus and muttered,

"Next time, I will kill you"

"Okay then. Ike, a dare please?" Kiya asked and grabbed Giratina again.

"NOO!" the dragon screamed in terror.

"Summon Alice, Palkia" Ike said from the back of the camera.

"Who's Alice?" the young spatial deity inquired.

"I hope she's not Alice from Alamos Town…" Darkrai said.

"She's someone from another dimension, if you know what I mean" Ike winked.

"Don't you dare wink at her like that or I'll give you the worst Roar of Time you'll ever experience," Dialga threatened cutely while Ike sweatdropped.

"Grouchy Dia… Anyway, yes. I think I know her now," Palkia said and sliced a portal.

She flew into it and after a few moments, she returned with another Arceus carrying her.

"How the heck did you become so cute and feminine?" the golden Arceus asked the sleeping Palkia at her arms.

"ALICE!" Kiya shouted and waved.

"Oh hi Kiya!" she smiled while the original Arceus of this story stared at her incredulously.

"You see, guys? Alice here is Arceus from another dimension of Pokemon. Her world is our world but the Pokemon and humans there are genderbent. For example, Palkia here is female but the one in their world is male. I decided to make her shiny so we won't get confusions from Arceus-sama and her," the Cosmic child explained.

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_

A blue and glowing dragon-like figure raced from the portal to the center of the Hall. It stood up and scanned the area. It stopped when it saw Kiya. It drew nearer to her.

"Oooh. Pretty lady…" the creature purred.

"CLOSE THE PORTAL BEFORE ANYONE ELSE ENTERS!" Alice screamed at the sleeping Palkia.

Kiya placed Giratina down and ran to Arceus' back. The creature changed form to a being the same age as Giratina.

"Heh. Nice to see you again, Gary" Giratina scoffed.

The creature, known as Gary, chuckled and nuzzled Giratina but she pushed him away.

"I'll kill you if you would try and kiss me again,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. This is Gary. My world's Giratina. He's a jerk. Please ignore him. Or at least send him back, Palkia" Alice said.

"Hmph. Well Arceus, have I told you that you're so pretty when you're angry?" Gary looked at the golden Arceus.

"Don't call me Arceus. Alice… Because we're in another world. And no, don't try to flirt with me," Alice blushed.

Shaymin Sky and Kyurem glared daggers at Gary but he ignored them. If he tries to harass their _best friend_, someone's gonna be in trouble all right. If you're asking why I keep italicizing words, I don't know. It makes the words special, I guess.

"Hmn. Luke? Dares the next chapter, okay? Not now. I'll let Ike finish his," Kiya grabbed Ike and whispered darkly,

"I'll have you executed in 'The Consequences' with Tommy in it. I'll also show you my real form. I'll _kill_ you. Lucky you're a Zoroark. I like Zoroarks so I won't make your punishment too severe after what you and TCPI had done to me. I'll also hunt that Pikachu down. And tell Latios and Latias to have fun!"

"Y-yes… M-ma'am…" Ike whined like a puppy while baby Dialga and Palkia sighed.

"Who?" Latias asked Latios but he shrugged.

Kiya tossed Ike cheerily which made him drop the camera. Thankfully, the camera didn't break and still recorded every second of the TOD session. Ike crawled from where he landed and nervously said,

"A-Alice? Tor-ture… Ho-oh…"

The golden Arceus seemed to smile and nodded. She then attempted to kick Gary but didn't affect him.

"You do know Fighting-type moves can't affect me, my dear?" he said.

"Shut up, you little piece of *bleep*. Don't call me your dear," she shot back.

She summoned a TV and told Ho-oh to watch the documentaries about "How to Roast Birds" for 10 hours straight.

"Now push your butt into that room and watch that Giratina-cursed video," Alice said and pointed at a door with a sign saying 'Private Room. Unauthorized staff is not allowed to come in."

The two Giratinas looked at the female Arceus and tilted their heads saying,

"What Giratina-cursed video?"

"Where'd you get that door? From a restaurant?"

"Wow. She's… wow…" baby Dialga nudged Arceus.

"Who? Alice? She is wow. It's nice to see another Arceus in this multiverse. We are really a good type of species," Arceus explained but Dialga facesoled.

"Friendzone…"

After a few moments, the door where Ho-oh had entered began to shake vigorously with screams.

"AAAAHHH! GET ME OUT! TOO MUCH HORROR! HORROR! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Another version of 'The Consequences', huh?" Luke asked.

"Yep. Probably their world's type of 'The Consequences'," Star retorted.

"Giving threats like a boss," Codex snapped his fingers while Ike kept sucking his finger.

"TINA-CHAN!" Kiya leapt at Giratina and clutched her.

"Meh. Change them back to their original bodies and age," Ben said but the crimson-eyed human said,

"But but… BUT…"

"You heard him. CHANGE ME BACK!" Giratina, for the last time, cutely said.

Kiya pouted and changed every legendary back to their real ages. The little dragon she once held in her hands was now a 14ft. Death Dragon.

"Finally! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!" she shouted in joy.

"Now that that's over… Heyah Arceus, baby!" Gary drew the female equine close to him.

"Say that to me again, I'LL DO WORSE THAN WHAT HAPPENED TO MEWTWO!" she yelled at him and used flamethrower at him.

"She's hot. Isn't she?" he told Arceus-sama and fainted.

"What did she mean?" Mewtwo asked the Alpha but he shrugged.

"You haven't known about that? Well, seems like our Dialga has a faster grip of Time, no?" Alice said.

"Grrrr… Dianne just likes to fast-forward in time. She's just doing that for fun, Alice-sama" Dialga growled but Alice smiled.

"You don't have a mouth…" Gary snorted. He recovered that fast.

"I know how you feel, bro" Giratina patted him using her wing.

"Perfect. Alice has a TV in a nice good room. PERFECT FOR MY NEXT DARE! MUWAHAHAHA!" Luke maniacally laughed.

"Yeah. Whatever," Kiya knew what he was saying.

"Hmn. We're ending this session here. We're also getting low on requests. GUYS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" she shouted at Ike's camera.

"My cousin's right. We're getting low on people who give requests. The people who give us dares are the same over and over again. How about PM Kiya and give her your dares?" Star asked.

"Well, look at the time. IT'S TIME TO _SCREW_ WITH OTHER TRUTH OR DARES IN OTHER UNIVERSES!" Ben shouted in enjoyment and opened up a portal.

"Whatever that italicized word means," Kiya muttered.

Ben went through the portal and closed it afterwards.

"Oh no," Palkia said.

"At least he's not in this multiverse anymore," Dialga emotionlessly said.

"I'll hunt him one day for everything he had done for the multiverse's imbalance. He's worse than my siblings when they fight…" Giratina said.

"Okay. Let's end this wedding reception session now. As in NOW!" Kiya told Ike to get the camera and stop it from rolling.

"Oh and one more thing…" she held out a big sign and hung it near Arceus' throne.

It read 'I NO LONGER ACCEPT TEMPORARY HOST REQUESTS. SORRY. AND SEND YOUR REQUESTS TO ME BY _PRIVATE MESSAGES_ ONLY. _ITALICIZED WORDS ARE AWESOME_."

"Really? But it's more the merrier," Codex snapped his fingers.

"More like the more the harder and painful. Writing this story with six hosts is a pain so having five hosts is already fine for me…" Kiya shrugged and the legendaries rejoiced.

"I can't believe this reception doesn't have food…" Gary suddenly said.

"SHUT IT! We're ending in 3… 2… 1… CUT!" Ike stopped the camera as the screen turned black.

_***insert Hypno's Lullaby here***_

"Not again…"

"Too much creepypasta, huh cousin?" Star patted her.

* * *

_A random PHRASE from me: ZE ATAK OF ZE ITALEECYZED WORDS!_

_So yeah. A new chap has been born with two new legendaries in the Hall. The requesting reviews never stop so I placed a sign in the Hall. Feel free to send dares for Alice and Gary if you want to. And don't try to tell me to get Dianne (female Dialga) and Kian (male Palkia) or any other Pokemon from the alternate multiverse, okay? Just switch Dia and Kia's genders if that's what you wish. I await your requests, my guests…_

_***insert cliché evil laugh of Dracula here***_

_And this is my only request to y'all. Drop by a review here. A sober review, I must say but if you don't want, that's all right. STAR! GET TOMMY!_


	10. Nosebleeds, Megaphones, Italicized Words

"I'm really wondering why your wedding reception didn't have food. Travelling between multiverses really makes me hungry, you know?" Gary told the Cosmic Duo but both of them shrugged.

"You're always hungry," Palkia sighed.

"_HEY! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE FIRST DIALOG IN THE CHAPTERS!" _Kiya shouted to the shiny Giratina.

"Why not? And why is your dialog italicized? You're not talking in telepathy or anything, right?" Gary asked.

"_You can't because it's my policy. And my dialog is italicized because I love italicized words ever since the previous chapter. It makes the words look special and yes, I'm not talking in telepathy. End of the story,"_ Kiya explained.

"So… Are we gonna start now?" Luke poked Kiya's shoulder.

"_Oh yeah. Yes, we are. Wait a second…"_ the Time and Space hybrid turned herself into a half cat and half hybrid with pink cat ears, teeth, tail, and claws but still stood on two feet.

"_I like cats. Nyaarr! Now you can proceed,"_ she purred like a Glameow.

"Weird. Anyway, I have requests. First off…" Luke held out a card and opened his mouth again to say something but was interrupted by a sudden booming voice.

"**Luke, what was the most embarrassing thing that you can remember happening to you?**" it said.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" all the male hosts hid behind Kiya.

"_Luke, that was your master, __**Pearlshipper**__, or how I call him, Sammy. I asked him to read that because it would be so ironic if you're the one to read it,"_ she said as she and her cousin sighed.

"**It's good to see you, Luke! And before anyone asks why my dialog is bold…**"

"_Don't even try to explain, Sammy. Now please try to shut up…" _Kiya glared at nowhere.

"Cowards…" Star rolled her eyes.

The males slowly slid away from the catlike human in fear. When Luke had already regained himself, he cleared his throat.

"That was quite embarrassing if you ask me," Star whispered to her cousin and they both giggled.

"It was not. The most embarrassing thing that happened to me was when…" he looked at Kiya and made gestures implying to put sound-proof headphones on Meloetta. She slightly nodded as headphones appeared around the Melody Pokemon's ears. Wherever they are.

"What the-?"

"_Don't complain,_" Kiya held her paw.

"Thanks. As I was saying, the most embarrassing thing that happened to me was when _someone_ took my only pair of shorts so I had to go out battling with some other Lucario in my Magikarp-printed boxers while other female Lucarios watched us," Luke said the italicized word in sarcasm and looked at Mew.

Everyone suddenly burst into laughter (except for Meloetta) and some almost laughed their guts off.

"_YEAH! THAT WAS REALLY REALLY EMBARRASSING!_" Kiya barely shouted clearly.

"Ummm… Why are you laughing?" Meloetta asked. Some Pokemon answered her but she couldn't hear them.

Luke blushed and frowned.

"At least Meloetta didn't hear that," he looked at Mew again.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked followed by annoying giggles. Luke looked away and said,

"Well, the last thing I saw before I lost those shorts was a pink little feline that held them and giggled uncontrollably then teleported before I even got to get my paws on her," he angrily said.

"And it was totally worth it," the small Psychic feline told her seatmate, Azelf.

"All right. All right. Would all of you calm down now? We still have a bunch of requests to do," Luke said with the worst frown he can give.

"Fine…" everyone regained themselves.

"Wait. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! All right. I'm done," Codex snapped his fingers.

"Since you're all sober now, I have a question," he held another card.

"_Hey Ike, why aren't you talking?"_ Kiya suddenly asked the Zoroark.

"I just… well… am thinking about your punishment…" he said.

"_Whatever. I'm delaying it,"_

"AS I WAS SAYING!" Luke stole Star's megaphone and used it on the two hosts.

"HEY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO USE MY BELOVED MEGAPHONE!" she grabbed her megaphone back and used it on the Lucario as he whimpered like a cute little puppy caressing his deafened ears.

"_Star…_"

"What? This megaphone is my life, you know" she stroked the device and glared at Luke with intense glowing blue eyes.

"_Luke, continue…"_

The Aura Pokemon relaxed and held the card out again.

"If anyone wants to interrupt me, please speak now before I steal Star's megaphone again" he said.

"If you steal my megaphone, I'll tear you to bitsssss…" the raven-haired female host hissed and held the megaphone close to her.

"All right then. This question's for Cobalion. If you had to kiss any girl here, who would it be?"

After Luke asked the question, the musketeer blushed madly which dominantly countered his face's color. He glanced at his sides and barely stared at the hosts.

"I… uhhh… she's not here…" he said.

"So? Just answer my question, that's all"

"She's actually Ms. Star's lawnmower," Keldeo answered for Cobalion.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU, FANCY PONY!" Luke shouted in pure rage.

"That's true actually. Did I manage to answer your question?" Cobalion clearly failed to hide his massive blush on his face.

"That's good enough," Luke unzipped his bag.

"Hmmm… 'Tips to Hunt a Pony', 'How to Be Stronger Than a Legendary', 'Why Does Your Crush Seemingly Hate You', 'Why Do People Experience Nosebleeds'…" he rummaged his bag while saying the titles of his books.

"AHA! All right. Here it is. Another truth for Lugia,"

"What do you want?" the Guardian of the Sea asked grumpily.

"Are you a good artist?"

"Of course I am. Look at Ho-oh. His hairstyle is weirder than the humans in Team Galactic, right? If he's the worst artist, I'm the best artist there is. Do you want to see some of my paintings from the sea? Not that I'm boasting…" Lugia slowly rolled her eyes while Ho-oh glared at her.

"We don't need to. WE'RE WASTING PRECIOUS TIME, PEOPLE!" Dialga suddenly shouted while Palkia and their offspring facepalmed. Or in Kiya's case, facepawed.

"_You do know we're just starting, Dad"_ I'm pretty sure you know who said that.

"I'm done with my truths," Luke poked Kiya's shoulder again.

"_Try and poke me again and I'll kill you so hard that you'll die to death,"_ Kiya said and lightly scratched the Lucario.

"My turn!" Star cheerily raised herhand while Kiya motioned for her to continue.

"So… Mewtwo? When's your birthday? For that matter, when's everyone's birthday?"

Everyone gaped and Arceus asked,

"Do we all really have to answer that? I mean Time didn't exist yet when I created the world…"

"_It depends upon the situation. Results may vary. If symptoms persist, consult your doctor"_ Kiya answered randomly while everyone had a 'whut?' face.

"_What? I love saying that line every time my classmates ask me questions like that,"_

"Well, you necessarily don't need to answer all…" Star replied.

"Let's make this fast. Star, my niece, you can just refer to the site named 'Bulbapedia' if you want to know when we were officially released in the games," Dialga answered and everyone still retained their 'whut' face.

"Uhhh… That's not what I meant but…" Star stared at him with wide eyes.

"Like I said, we're losing precious time," the Temporal Dragon said.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Palkia asked him.

"Oh nothing," he grinned maniacally.

"I hacked my niece's FanFiction account. Dialga's like this because there's a dare that he's waiting for but Kiya won't tell me what it is. She just said there would be a lot of blood in this chapter," Giratina whispered to Kyurem.

"Cool…" Kyurem breathed out a cold breeze of air.

"I honestly want to know when your birthdays are," Star frowned.

"I do know everyone's birthday since I'm the Master of Time but I'M SOOOO EXCITED. And no, I am not Ike," Dialga unusually said.

"Okay then. So… I have a BIG question for everybody who had met Ash," Star took a deep breath and held out her 'beloved' megaphone and shouted at the topmost top summit of her upper lungs.

"WHY DO YOU ALL APPEAR FOR ASH? WHY NOT SAME VARIATION? ALL OF THESE THINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN IN THOUSAND-MILLION YEAR INTERVALS. YOU'RE ALL DOING IT IN THE SAME YEAR TO THE SAME PERSON! THAT'S CALLED BORING, PEOPLE!"

"_I can totally relate to that,"_ Kiya commented while every legendary sweatdropped.

"Seriously?"

"Maybe he's just that lucky?"

"All of us? Did we-"

"Apparently so," a bunch of legendaries muttered to their seatmates.

"Arceus-sama? Is there anything peculiar with that boy?" Cresselia asked the equine.

"I have no idea…" Arceus said.

"Hmmm… Good thing we don't have any human like that," Alice remarked while Gary nodded.

"I just hate his 'I-always-save-the-world-from-raging-legendary-Pok emon' thing. Let's just rely on him again when Arceus-sama and Alice attempt to destroy the whole multiverse because their plates are missing or something and we'll be saved, right? We're sick of it, SICK OF IT, TOTALLY SICK OF IT!" Star complained, Candace-style.

"Well actually, you have to contact Mr. Satoshi Tajiri if you have any complaints but…" Codex didn't continue his sentence when he saw the two female hosts glare at him in the darkest way possible.

"_No. Besides, we may not understand what he says because he's Japanese and all and I myself ain't an otaku,"_

"Shall we just continue?" Dialga asked impatiently again.

"Whatever you say, Uncle. Reshiram, I just have one thing to say to you," Star said.

"Please don't use the megaphone… Please, oh please, don't use the megaphone…" the Blue-eyes White Dragon crossed her fingers and chanted.

"Don't worry. It's simple. You are now a fireplace. Your tail will keep us warm," the blue-eyed female host said.

"Ummm… Okay?" Reshiram ignited her tail.

"One last fiery dare. Entei, roar until a volcano erupts in the Hall of Origin," Star demanded.

"But there aren't any volcanoes in the Hall…" Entei said.

"And I wouldn't like that to happen," Arceus murmured.

"I don't care. Grandpa?"

When Star said this, the divine equine sighed exasperatedly in defeat. He then created a fairly sized volcano in the Hall – INSIDE the freaking Hall. The blue-eyed human host smiled and signaled Entei to do his job.

"ROOOOAAAAAR!" Entei, well… roared immensely until the volcano erupted.

Tremendous amounts of lava came pouring in the Hall of Origin but fortunately, it didn't melt or got destroyed in any way because Kiya had put an immunity thingy for it to stay that way. She got horrified when one of her friends' TCPI almost ruined the place. Unfortunately for the Grass-type and Ice-type legendaries, they got burned. BURNED I TELL YOU! But as you know, all the hosts have immunity too (unless they kill each other). (HEY DON'T TELL THESE TO THE HOSTS AND LEGENDARIES! KIYA WILL FIRE ME AS THE NARRATOR!)

"KYUREM! SHAYMIN! NOOOO!" Giratina shouted as red tears formed in her eyes.

"Wow… I never thought we could see the 'heartless Death Dragon' cry," Ike said.

"_Well finally you spoke again,"_ Kiya rolled her crimson ruby eyes.

"You're not giving me any more dialogs, you know?"

"_Don't break the fourth wall. It's probably completely destroyed now…"_

Giratina's eyes were oddly filled with her bloody tears. Yes, if you had read one of Kiya's stories, you'd understand why she sheds blood as tears.

"Oh Tina, you're so cute in your distress…" Gary smirked evilly to which the original-colored Giratina growled fiercely.

"So let's go over to **Lunarium Prince**'s requests now," Codex dived into a pile of paper.

"YEY! FINALLY!" Dialga exclaimed proudly.

"What's up with his dares?" Palkia asked.

"I found a question for Uxie! You do realize that you can just fly up to everyone and just open your eyes and end this all. Why don't you?" the Nightmare and Dream offspring poked his head out of the pile.

"I may but…" Uxie cut his sentence as Kiya glared at him with her glowing red eyes.

"I guess you know why now, Prince. She'll kill me," Uxie continued.

"_Oh I just remembered something. Star, how's Tommy doing?_" Kiya asked her cousin.

"He's fine. Why do you ask?"

As if on another freaking cue, a limousine tried to ram itself to the Hall. Like what I've said, the Hall is unbreakable with its immunity. Kiya sighed and said,

"_Come in,"_ then opened a portal into the Hall. The vehicle smoothly drove its way to the center of the place. An Ampharos, Flaffy, and Mareep came out of it earning fearful stares from the legendaries.

"_Guys, meet Rafe the Ampharos, Freddie the Flaffy, and Cody the Mareep. These are Tommy's brothers. Rafe is mine, Freddie is Luke's, and Cody is Ike's. That is all,"_

And the Mareep family went to their respective owners and waved to the legendaries before they went into their Pokeballs. All the hosts except for Codex grinned evilly at each other.

"Okay. I shall lead this army of vicious electric sheep because I wield the first member of them all," Star royally said.

"_Whatever,"_ Kiya seemingly approved.

"Why don't I have a vicious electric sheep?" Codex snapped his fingers.

"Maybe because you're not special," Ike said.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. INSULT. MY. SON." Cresselia threatened while Ike became speechless again.

"_Oh Rafe. I'll slaughter you later after this session for what you told me…"_ Kiya whispered at her Pokeball.

"Onward with **Lunarium Prince**'s requests, perhaps?" Dialga butted in and Codex sadly dived into the pile of paper again.

"This is for the Tao Dragon Trio. He says your theme is freaking awesome. It's his favorite, right next to the Lake Trio theme. Why don't you give us a beat to it?"

At this, a set of instruments poofed on Arceus' throne. All the hosts motioned for the Tao Trio to drag the burnt Kyurem onto the throne. Then…

_***Insert Extended Tao Trio Battle Theme here***_

"_It's cool but I like the Musketeer theme better as much as Giratina's…"_ Kiya commented.

"Why won't you go on with Victini's dare?" Dialga asked.

"We're getting there," Codex popped his head back to the huge pile.

"FOUND IT! Victini, he thinks you're the most innocent one here so he'll give you two choices. Either you go on the internet and search up 'Burning Curiosity' or you search up 'Celebi Rule 34'. Your choice,"

A computer appeared in front of Victini. She then accidentally opened Internet Explorer instead of Google Chrome which she regretted for her whole victorious life. Anyway, she exited the thing and opened Google Chrome and went for "Celebi Rule 34". Before she selected the first link…

"_Great mother of glitches. I don't want to see this,"_ Kiya hid behind Star and her megaphone then shielded her cousin's eyes.

"_This is for your own good, cousin"_

When Victini had loaded the site and began browsing the pictures, her eyes grew wider and after a few moments, her nose let off a smear of blood. And another. And another. And a wave of blood which pushed her away. Star immediately closed the laptop using her magic even though her blue eyes were covered by Kiya's paws.

"LE GASP!" every legendary near her exclaimed.

"NOSEBLEED!" and she fainted as the legendaries which were near her also suffered nosebleeds. Celebi himself had nosebleed and tried to destroy the cursed device.

"SHUT IT DOWN! SHUT IT! WHO MADE THOSE?! AAAAAAAHHHHH!" the Time Traveler yelled in horror.

"What was in that site anyway?" Jirachi asked. He clearly wasn't near Victini.

"_NOTHING! Nothing Rated K+, that is. Please readers, don't search that. It's only between me, Prince and some of the Legendaries…"_ Kiya said.

"GIVE ME THAT LAPTOP!" Dialga snatched the device away before it was destroyed by Celebi and browsed the net.

"I've been waiting for so long so I can search for this…" he said and continued,

"Don't worry. I'm not searching for things that aren't Rated M,"

Palkia observed him as he magically type on the small device and smile maniacally. She thought he had typed something like "Palkia Gijinkas" or something.

"See, Palkia? You look cool as a male. Why don't you try being one?" the Spatial Dragoness was surprised when Dialga faced the laptop towards her.

There was an image of a male human with Palkia features. He had white messy hair a light dirty pink jacket thing with purple markings along the ends. His pants also had the same color scheme which ended along his pink and purple shoes similar with his top shirt. He had a gray-colored undershirt and a pink and purple scarf bounded his neck. He had gray gloves and pearls embedded at his shoulders. He had attractive ruby eyes that stared into the real Spatial Dragoness.

"I… Uhhh…" Palkia was speechless because the human in the image was really good-looking. Dialga smiled and said,

"So… What do you think? Too much description?" the Temporal Dragon asked while looking above at what I have described.

"Not really but…" Palkia still stared at the image while blushing slightly but broke her gaze when Dialga exited the image and began to browse again.

"I told you. You're better as a male and…" he trailed off as his red eyes widened at a certain photo. A droplet of red velvet liquid made its way down Dialga's nose wherever it was. Palkia was still blushing as she looked at Dialga smiling maniacally.

"Hotter as a fem… Hehehe," he giggled and blushed extremely.

"_Oh dear. Dad, what in the name of chocolate are you looking at again?" _Kiya facepawed.

"Nothing. It's just Palkias… Palkias everywhere," he folded the laptop in haste and wiped the red liquid from his nose as Palkia stared at him. They were both blushing like there is no tomorrow.

"Let's not talk about this anymore, is that all right?" Palkia asked while Dialga nodded vigorously.

"_Well, let's just move on. MOVE ON! GET ON WITH IT GUYS! Whatever you get, READ IT IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" _Kiya pushed her hosts onto a pit of papers.

"I'VE GOT SOME!" Ike quickly shouted and continued,

"Dialga, are you having depression sickness?"

"_Ike, that's your own requests…"_ Kiya said.

"You shouldn't care," Ike crossed his paws.

"Ummm… I don't have depression sickness…" Dialga hid the laptop behind him.

"He does. It attacks him from time to time and I have to deal with it," Palkia sighed.

"Okay. So Giratina and Kyurem…" Ike looked at the two Dragon Trio mediators.

"You guys seem to have another love-hate relationship. Punch each other then-"

"Well, we do have a love-hate relationship as friends. We argue about our Dragon Trios and kill each other then we reconcile after a few minutes. So yeah," Giratina immediately answered before Ike could finish his sentence. She then 'Shadow Punched' her best friend. Kyurem stroked where the spot Giratina had punched.

"Hey! You're not the only one who could make quite a punch. ICE PAWNCH!" he hit the Ghost Dragon. IT WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE!

"You do know I have a very high base stat for defense? I can't go down that easily," she smiled.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME CONTINUE? Anyway, after you punch each other… MAKE OUT!" Ike manically shouted.

"WHA-?" even before Giratina could finish her one-word sentence, Kyurem pulled her close to him and kissed her with intense passion. They locked lips (do they even have them?) for more than five minutes. The Sinnoh Dragon blushed madly, but not that intense as Dialga's, after she broke the kiss.

"I… Hate… You… Ike…" she stuttered. Kyurem felt rejected after the kiss. Shaymin Sky had a wide gaping mouth.

"_Let's co-contin-nue be-before I explode…"_ Kiya closed her eyes.

"I GOT ONE!" Codex exclaimed while Kiya made a 'go-ahead' look at him.

"Switch the genders of Dialga and Palkia and switch the two's bodies. This is from** Eavenne**,"

"_TH_E _H_E_C_K?!" the Cosmic Family (including Kiya) remarked.

"_So my Mom's gonna be my Dad and my Dad's gonna be my Mom. Great Mother of Glitches, what a nightmare…" _Kiya said and changed their genders and bodies. So confusing…

"All right. How do I look?" Dialga asked in Palkia's male body. He then posed like a girl.

"_I'm not sure if that's what she means,"_ Kiya wondered and put her paw on her chin.

"Weird… Oh my Dad, I CAN'T STAND ON FOURS!" Palkia said in Dialga's female body. The Cosmic Duo then stumbled in feet difference.

"Hate to break it to 'ya but I have my own dares," Luke said from the deep pit of paper and Kiya gave him a 'go-ahead' look too.

"Kyurem, Giratina, Darkrai, and Dialga: Watch a ten-hour marathon of My Little Pony. Most of you may not survive. Sorry," the Lucario said.

"_Can I watch too?"_ Kiya said while Luke nodded with a horrified face. She smiled sweetly and went inside Alice's private room and Ho-oh immediately flew out of it. Giratina blushed and crossed her feet (hmmm…) while Kyurem still felt rejected.

"GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THAT ROOM, NOW!" Star's blue eyes glowed as she used her magic to put the mentioned legendaries into the room. Dialga-in-Palkia's-body shook his head and used Palkia's wings to enter the room.

"I CAN FLY WITH WINGS! YEY!" he shouted while Palkia-in-Dialga's-body facesoled.

"He's bipolar. I've discovered a lot of his disorders ever since we were married," she said.

After a few moments, the legendaries screamed in the room while Kiya can be heard sighing. You can also hear Kiya's italicized voice shouting and squealing from time to time.

"Let's go with my last dare now," Star flew outside the pit followed by her co-hosts.

"All right. I'll just go through this portal and enter the Unova League. Bye guys!" Codex hurriedly opened a portal in fear and went through it.

"So? Let's play paintball while my cousin's busy for the next ten hours!" Star shrieked in joy and summoned a huge paintball gun. She then aimed it towards Luke.

"I HAVE MY REVENGE… MWAHAHAHAHA!" she fired it. Luke's surprised face was hit with a pink paintball. Soon, everyone had their own paintball gun. Those who had their counterpart absent for some reasons were sad because they didn't have anyone to hit. The Hall of Origin kinda looked like a rainbow hippie kind of place.

A series of paintballs suddenly came this direction and-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**The cameraman, his assistant, and the original narrator were headshot so the camera went blank and I'm the emergency narrator in case the original wasn't available. Don't complain or ask me why I speak like this. Oh and Star and the hosts said "Goodbye everyone! Until the next session!"**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Alice's private room,**_

_**Kiya was shoving her head into a bowl of popcorn while the present legends with her were vigorously scratching and attacking the door.**_

"_Hi guys. Kiya here. I'm sorta busy watching MLP now. Ponies are awesome. Please don't mind those there near the door. Anyway, this may be the last chapter that I'm posting for now. School is coming and I have to seal this place in my imagination for a while but don't worry. Maybe some time, I can update it. Nevertheless, keep sending your requests. Happy Daring!"_ _**Kiya said and continued watching.**_


	11. Paintball Anyone?

The Hall of Origin was a mess to look at. Every single spot of the place was "paintballed" (according to Star). Every single and taken legendary and host were "paintballed" too and were lying on the ground, unconscious until a blue Giratina wearily stood up for independence.

Oh yeah, the cameramen and I have already recovered via Kiya's request.

Gary opened his mouth to say something but Star glared at him in the darkest way ever (seriously, ever) and cocked her massive paintball gun.

"KIYA SAID THE FIRST DIALOG SHOULD BE GIVEN TO THE HOSTSSS," she hissed.

"You already have the first capitalized dialog…" he said quietly.

"WELL YOU SHOULD THANK THE READERS BECAUSE THEY HAVEN'T SEND US ANY DARES REGARDING YOU," Star said in Caps Lock again while Gary scratched his head.

"What's up with the change in dialog texts? Making them italicized and capitalized. Or are you yelling or just made your 'beloved megaphone' invisible?" he asked the raven-haired host.

"CAPITAL LETTERS ARE COOL. JUST LIKE KIYA'S ITALICIZED WORDS, CAPS LOCK MAKES THEM SPECIAL TOO. ANYWAY, I'M NOT YELLING. YOU CAN HEAR ME PROPERLY. NO MEGAPHONE. SEE?" Star held out her hands and waved them as the shiny Giratina sweatdropped.

"NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME HIT YOU," and another shot of paintball was fired from the massive paintball gun. The shiny blue Renegade was badly hit on the head with a red paintball.

The blue-eyed (sadistic) female host laughed evilly and walked over the "dead" bodies. She smirked devilishly and cocked her powerful weapon of destruction. She then declared,

"I AM STAR, MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE, CREATOR OF MANY, AND WEAVER OF FATE! I AM HERE TO BRING CHAOS UPON THIS HALL! _***INSERT THE CAPITALIZED EVILEST SINISTER LAUGH HERE***_ AND EIJI! IF YOU CAN HERE ME, I AM IN NO WAY RELATED TO THE SISTERS OF FATE!"

_SWOOOOSH! BOOOOOM! SCRATCHES! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! ZZZT-BASH! DARK PULSE! FREEEZESSSHHHH! FLUUUUUSH!_

The "Long Titled Name" host stopped her rampage for a second as she looked at the door of Alice's private room. A lot of noise was emitted by it and even a flush from the toilet was heard.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of that door,

Dialga, who's still in Palkia's male body was rapidly using Spacial Rend on the door. Other legendaries who were trapped in the room were also using Dark Pulse, Shadow Force, and Glaciate. The magenta-haired host was quietly sitting there watching the credits of the last episode of the MLP marathon.

"_Welp. The My Little Pony marathon is finished, unfortunately…"_ Kiya fixed her dark blue coat while the other legendaries rejoiced in pure happiness.

"So can we go out now?" Dialga-in-Palkia's-male-body asked with determined eyes.

"_Uhhh, yeah? But Star is still kill- I MEAN playing paintball with everyone. I don't want you guys to die- I MEAN lose to her,"_ his daughter replied.

The door which separated a deathly dungeon and another deathly dungeon opened up with a familiar human girl smiling sadistically at them.

"HI COUSIN!" she greeted Kiya and cocked the gun she was holding and pointed it at her cousin. Kiya looked at her with nonchalant eyes and smiled back.

"_Hi there, Star! So… how's the paintball war?"_ the Cosmic Child dared to ask.

"IT WAS AWESOME!" she retorted and pulled the trigger. At this point, time seemed to slow down as the camera follows the paintball bullet which was heading towards the main host. She smiled again and looked the death bullet as it missed her face. It passed above her shoulder and hit…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! PINK PAINTBALL!" Darkrai suddenly shouted from behind the legendary cousins and fainted.

"You know, pink is a nice color…" Dialga-in-Palkia's-male-body said.

"You say that because your own mate is pink," Giratina scoffed.

"_Is it safe to go out now?"_

"YEAH. I'M THROUGH WITH MY PAINTBALL CRAZE. THOUGH IF I GET ENRAGED, YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN," Star smiled sweetly and tossed her gun into an unknown portal.

"Did Arceus-sama even make that?" Kyurem asked to no one (mainly because Giratina ignored him) and breathed out a very cold breeze as to sighing.

The three legendaries walked/floated/flew out of Alice's private room with Kyurem carrying the fainted Darkrai as the two female hosts teleported to Arceus' throne.

"_Wow, Star. What a serious mess you made…"_ Kiya looked around the Hall of Origin while Star shrugged.

A purple-painted claw suddenly grabbed Kiya's purple shoes with steel spikes on the front. As a reaction, her hand turned into a claw which exactly looked like Palkia's and slashed the unknown painted claw. Star smiled evilly and summoned a paintball pistol and struck the claw multiple times.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! HOW THE FUDGE DID YOU NOT SEE ME?!" Ike, who was painted in various colors, screamed in agony.

"_Uhhh, sorry? You were well camouflaged with the paint on your body and the paint on the floor… "_ Kiya responded and her claw returned to a human hand.

"I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD DO THAT," Star said.

"Can we start now?" Codex, out of the blue (and was literally painted in blue), asked.

"Yeah. What he said," Luke also, out of the blue but was mostly painted in orange, said. Star suddenly pointed the paintball gun at Luke's head. The Lucario widened his eyes in fear.

"TRY TO ANNOY ME AGAIN AND I'LL POP YOUR HEAD OPEN!"

"_Sure. Just please revive everyone,"_ and the male hosts agreed with Luke whimpering in fear and revived everyone.

Star held out her megaphone and realized she was already speaking in Caps Lock so she returned the device back in her personal dimension so as to prevent Luke from stealing it.

"WAKEY DAKEY EVERYONE!" several groans were heard throughout the Hall.

"_Mom?"_ Kiya widened her scarlet eyes when she saw Dialga's female body still unconscious. She ran to the body and slapped her face repeatedly but not vigorously. She soon woke up.

"STAHPIT!" Palkia-in-Dialga's-female-body commanded while Kiya smiled and nodded.

"Hey Kia, I missed you…" Dialga-in-Palkia's-male-body purred next to Palkia-in-Dialga's-female-body and placed his claw on her diamond encrusted chest then started to lick her face affectionately. Kiya shielded her eyes not in disgust but in fluff overload.

Palkia-in-Dialga's-female-body used her foot to move Dialga's face away from her and slightly blushed.

"I can't believe you could stand life with this massive head," she suddenly said to break the intimate scene they were making.

Star's blue eyes glowed and sent all of the male hosts into the same deep pit of paper.

"GET TO THE REQUESTS, BOYS!" she said and held out a Pokeball and a paintball gun.

"Yes, Ma'am! Alice, if you're going on a date, who'd you choose?" Ike immediately asked even though he was slowly sinking into the pit.

The golden Arceus blushed and looked at Gary.

"Well, I'd choose Gira…" she quietly whispered but everyone magically heard it.

"YES! FINALLY, YOU LIKE ME! I TOTALLY KNEW IT!" Gary shouted in joy.

"Yes. I kinda like you even though you are a *bleep*. I-"

"_Please, Alice-sama. Stop saying words like that,"_ Kiya suddenly cut her off. She sighed and continued,

"I just don't know how to… let's say… exactly love someone especially for a player like you…"

The shiny Giratina nodded and put a wing over her and pulled her close as his cyan eyes met the Arceus' emerald orbs. Alice blushed madly.

"Don't worry. I'll show you how,"

Azelf suddenly nudged Arceus-sama. All of the legendaries had an agreement to give their master a girl who would love him and ease his loneliness so they thought Alice would be a nice candidate for him but unfortunately, she's in for GodModeShipping.

"Arceus-sama? Are you okay with that?" Willpower asked and pointed the parallel multiverse's GodModeShipping couple.

"Yes, of course! Why are you asking?" Arceus-sama happily said. The legendaries were clearly disappointed. There was no hint of jealousy in his ruby eyes.

"_Well that's just sweet,"_ Kiya successfully hid her disappointment at the occurrence.

"Great. So… Arceus-sama?" Ike failed to hide his own disappointment through sarcasm. The only Pokemon who were not disappointment were Alice, Gary, and Arceus.

"Yes?" Arceus asked cheerfully at the sight of a new couple.

Ike grunted and said, "Will you EVER invite normal Pokemon with special powers in your Hall?"

"_MY HALL!"_ Kiya suddenly shouted but Arceus-sama ignored it.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, there are already normal Pokemon here with special powers. Namely, you and the Mareep's family," the Alpha briefly explained.

"YEY! LEGENDARY REUNION FTW!"

"Hey sweetheart!" Palkia called her daughter's attention from the throne.

"_Yes, Mom?"_

"Can I go back to my real body now? I mean this body is really hard to live with…"

"Why is it? You always sleep beside that body each night ever since you were married with Dialga," Ike responded which made Palkia and Dialga blushed redder than a burning apple dipped in blood.

"N-no… I-I d-don't…" she stuttered while Dialga just shook his head slowly.

"_How the heck do you know things like that? Do you spy them?"_ this made Ike blush madly too.

"NO! I DON'T!" he shouted at Kiya's face.

"Uhhh… So… Can I return to my body and control Space now?" the Spatial Mistress asked to avoid the tension again.

"Unfortunately, you can't. **Eavenne** said so," an unusual-colored Zorua popped out of nowhere. Ike recognized the voice and asked,

"ANNABETH? IZZATCHU?" the Genetic Duo was surprised at the sight of the pink Zorua and knowledge of name. Yeah, you guessed it right. Annabeth is Ike's sis.

"Yes. First of all, I am Annabeth, a female Mewtwo and an experiment of the humans. I was called 'PrototypeX: Mew2Deox hyrbid' and considered as a 'failed mixture' of my dad and mom's genes so I destroyed their facility. Second of all, I am a Zorua at this time being because Kiya-sama said so. Third of all, I'm here to hang out with you hosts for a bit," the Zorua, known as Annabeth, explained briefly.

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Mewtwo shouted proudly. Like Father, like daughter?

"Technically your daughter…" Luke reacted.

"She's… She's… wow…" Codex couldn't make his words right as he blushed at the sight of the female Zorua.

"_SHE CALLED ME KIYA-SAMA! YES!"_ Kiya raised her fists in the air and immediately launched herself to Annabeth to death-hug her because she loved the Zorua family.

"Please! Kiya-sama! Stop! I… can't… BREATHE!" she shouted.

"I feel your pain," Giratina said.

"LET'S PROCEED…" Star glared at the male hosts who were all half-sank into the papers.

"It's **ShadowAbsol13**. She ships Groudon and Kyogre together as much as Kiya does so you know what it means," Luke said when he randomly picked one paper. The mentioned legendaries had a nauseous and fearful look on their face while Rayquaza was hiding his giggles.

"She wants Kyogre to kiss Groudon…" and the deities of Land and Sea fainted.

"_Come on! Just get on with it before we summon Tommy's family!"_ Kiya shouted in annoyance.

"OR MAKE ME START ANOTHER PAINTBALL WAR!" Star cocked her gun.

"Just get on with it, you giant mutant sea slug," Groudon grouchily said while Kyogre rolled her eyes. She then leaned near the red dinosaur and kissed him. Their lips met and remained for some time…

"_What just happened?"_ Kiya looked away and stared at her cousin dumbfounded.

"I-I don't… know…" Codex was the one who answered.

After a few moments, they back away in red faces and yes, Groudon's face is redder than ever, like Dialga's "Most Intense Blush of the Ages".

"My place or yours?" he whispered while Kyogre giggled sheepishly.

"Don't ask me when we're at the Hall of Origin…"

"_On… With… The… Dares…"_ Kiya's still shocked. Star nodded and pointed a gun and a Pokeball at the male hosts.

"This is another wave of requests from **Lunarium Prince**," Codex picked up a card and observed those around him.

"_Ah yes. It's Prince. Go on,"_

"Oh… So we're back with Ghetsis again,"

"Ehehehehe…" Kyurem chuckled and burped out a black and red monocle thingy and a small scepter with Team Plasma's logo imprinted on it.

"Did you know that Ghetsis' Hydreigon knows Frustation? Yes, considering how it's quite impossible not to gain happiness with a trainer, that Ghetsis managed to make his Pokemon hate him SOOOO much that Frustration's power is maxed out, right at 102 base!" Codex finished and snapped his fingers.

"LE GASP!" everyone exclaimed.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" even Arceus-sama didn't believe it.

"Well, that's nice and useful information but I believe Hydreigon can't use it anymore," Giratina explained and took a little blue dragon-like head from her mouth and tossed it away.

"So… Kiya?" Codex floated out of the pit and almost succeeded in poking her shoulder until she looked over her shoulder and said in a low italicized evil voice,

"_Don't you dare touch my shoulder…"_ and everyone, I mean totally everyone including the Creation Family, backed away a few meters from her. She was radiating a red aura which matched her scarlet eyes.

"_I had enough of this,"_ she said in another voice which was downright creepy.

"WHAT'S WRONG AGAIN?" Star suddenly asked.

"_Well, I just remembered I can't use 'The Consequences' anymore,"_

"WHY?"

"_Someone blew it up,"_ when Kiya said this demonically, no one rejoiced even though this was the appropriate time. She sighed and walked away. She went to a dark corner and closed her eyes.

"OH NO… HER REAL FORM… WILL UNRAVEL!"

"Yeah. Whatever," Codex said and floated near the main female host.

"I'm gonna show Annabeth that I'm not a coward… and maybe…" he thought and smiled. He then poked her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and screamed a cry which sounded like Dialga and Palkia's anime cry mixed together. She looked at Codex and tossed him near Annabeth. She marched her way towards the center of the throne and breathed deeply.

Everyone was staring at her like she was a ghost and after a few seconds of silence, Kiya roared loudly and the aura completely surrounded her – only her silhouette can be seen. From a human silhouette, it grew to a 10 feet dragon-like figure. It opened its red eyes and the aura disappeared.

The dragon had Palkia's claws, Dialga's back legs, Dialga's diamond but was purple, standing on fours, Palkia's face with face protrusions and Dialga's neck with metal neck spikes, mostly had blue scales and glowing pink linings. It then stood on its two back feet and its height extended to 13 feet.

"_Really? Do you have to describe me that much?"_ the dragon looked at the camera and asked me. No? You asked for it.

Everyone still stared at the dragon.

"Kiya? Is that you?" Dialga-in-Palkia's-male-body asked and flew near the dragon.

"_Why yes. I am Kiya, Dad. This is my real form. I started as a human here because I didn't want to consume any more space here. Now that Codex's dare would be executed, there will be more space for me," _the dragon, who's really Kiya, said and hugged her father.

Codex dusted himself and took Annabeth in his arms.

"HEY!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Ike followed and gripped Codex.

"_Relax, Ike. Don't try to kill Codex even if he likes Annabeth,"_

"I DO NOT!" Codex blushed while Annabeth seemed to giggle.

"AUNTIE, COULD YOU PLEASE SEND US TO THE UNOVA LEAGUE?" Star looked at Dialga-in-Palkia's-male-body. I hope this dare would end soon. Saying "Dialga-in-Palkia's-male-body" and "Palkia-in-Dialga's-female-body" is hard.

"Huh? Auntie? Really?"

"OH, YEAH. YOU'RE ACTUALLY DIALGA, THE AWESOME TIME PONY OF ALL AGES. SORRY, UNCLE,"

Dialga-in-Palkia's-male-body snickered and said,

"You know, I'm not the Time Pony right now. She is," he pointed at Palkia-in-Dialga's-female-body. She widened her eyes in surprise.

"_No she isn't. You was, are and will always be the 'Awesome Time Pony of All Ages', Daddy"_ the Time and Space dragon said.

"Can we just proceed to the league?" Codex changed into a more human form with Annabeth still in his arms. Kiya, now in her real draconic form, nodded and used her Spatial powers to teleport them instantly in the Unova league stadium but no one was there except them.

"**Hi Kiya! Oh…"** another booming voice echoed through the Unova stage while everyone tried to hide behind the Time-Space dragon. Kiya facepalmed and said,

"_First, hi there too __**Codex the maker**__. Second, I'm Alm- I MEAN Kiya. This is already my true form as an offspring of Time and Space," _

"**Oh. So… Codex! I want you to fight Ash!"**

"All right. Wait, WHAT?!" Codex stroked Annabeth's fur and looked at the sky incredulously.

As if on another sick cue, Ash and his Pokemon appeared in the stadium. He looked around and shouted to no one.

"WHAT? I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN -censor new region name- ! WHY AM I BACK HERE?!" and he saw all the legendaries again.

"_Uhhh… Star?"_

"ON IT," she pointed a paintball gun at Ash while he freaked out like a girl.

"_Not that!"_

"SORRY," she then fired the gun and knocked him out while eyeing her cousin's facepalm. She laughed and revived the trainer.

Ash opened his eyes and saw rows of "humans" cheering him in the league. These "humans" are actually the legendaries but in Ash's sight, they're humans.

"_Good. Now then, Co-"_

"**BATTLE HIM NOOOOOOOOW!"**

Codex jumped out of his seat and went on the stadium. Apparently, Kiya doesn't like describing battle thingies so… yeah.

After six rounds of fiery Pokemon battles, one stood in victory.

"THAT'S ME!" Victini shouted randomly.

Codex won (after Kyurem devoured all of Ash's Pokemon) _fairly_.

"_It's actually kinda boring already. I'd randomly give requests from other people now. Do these. __**ShadowAbsol13**__ wants every legendary to dance the Caramepid Shuffle, __**StarMaster7**__ wants-"_

"What's the Caramepid Shuffle?" Mew raised her paw with a cute voice.

"_Well, funny you interrupted me. The Caramepid Shuffle is the Caramelldansen and Cupid Shuffle mixed together. Now then, __**StarMaster7-**__"_

"Got it covered," Luke shrugged and summoned two boom-boxes and played the said songs, one each on either device. The legendaries sighed and the females danced the Caramelldansen and the males for the Cupid Shuffle.

"KIYA, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT," Star touched Kiya's claw and returned Dialga and Palkia's souls to their rightful gendered bodies.

"NOW THE TIME PONY WILL REIGN! WAHAHAHAHA!" the human female host floated on Dialga's back.

"Oh great mother of cheesecakes, no" Dialga muttered.

"RUN, MY TIME PONY! RUUUUUN!" and he started running around like how Cobalion did previously. A sadistic idea suddenly popped in her head. She summoned her paintball gun and started aiming at certain legendaries.

_BANG!_

"ONE," she shot Mewtwo.

_BANG!_

"TWO," Registeel.

_BANG! BANG!_

"THREE AND FOUR… HEHEHE," Regice and Regirock.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Kiya, Luke, and Ike were just watching at Star riding on the Temporal Lord while shooting the legendaries one by one.

"_Well, let's wrap this up, canines…"_ Kiya yawned.

"All right. So in Alm-" Ike's sentence was cut.

"_DON'T. YOU. DARE."_

"In Kiya's country, school starts tomorrow morning so she won't be able to write another chapter for the next 10 months probably," Luke contined.

"_Heh. Not really 10 months…"_

"And our session ends here,"

"Bye now!" everyone bid farewell even though they fainted, were dancing, getting shot, riding a Time Pony and shooting every legendary maniacally, being rode by his niece, and many more.

* * *

**But little did the legendaries know that the main host had returned to her human form and went through a portal to the Real World to study stuff.**

_So yeah… Sadly, I ain't gonna write more chaps now but I would update soon. Very soon. Just keep your giving of requests constant. There's not much to say now but Happy Daring! :)_

_Oh and one more thing, you could at least read this story entitled "What Happens When" by my 'cousin', __**StarMaster7**_. _It's quite similar to this story. That would be nice for me. ;)_


	12. I'm Baaaaaack

A pair of scarlet eyes opened in the midst of darkness. It glowed amongst its blank womb and pierced light. With a bright pink slash of light, everything went blurry. Light is everywhere. A step echoed around the place. The being was alone. With a sigh, she took a particular flute out of her pocket and placed her gentle fingers on it. A faint but vivid sound vibrated through the air. It was pleasurable.

The being was wearing a dark blue cloak with a pink and grey undershirt. Her black gloves did not occupy her whole hands. Her magenta hair was tied up in a ponytail in such a way that it only reached her neck. Her greyish black pants extended until a few centimeters away from her feet which were covered by blue shoes bounded by steel protrusions encrusted with diamonds. The lavender colored jewel that rested on her chest glowed intensely along with the pink and blue lines that ran around her body, seeming as they were dancing at the rhythm of the flute's music.

She then placed the instrument back in her pocket and pouted.

"Cut that serious narration, Narrator. It isn't funny," she looked at nowhere. Well, it's kinda nice to me to welcome you back in a formal way…

"Just please don't do that again," she face-palmed. At a twitch of a second, every legendary showed up once more in the Hall of Origin.

"That music… I know it anywhere…" Arceus was intently searching for the source of the music.

"Arceus-sama, you know she's back," Azelf poked him.

"Kiya? I NEVER KNEW YOU'D COME BACK! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Palkia immediately unfolded her wings and rushed towards her child. Dialga then followed suit. Kiya smiled at the warm welcome her parents gave her.

"Welcome back, my daughter," the Master of Time actually stopped breathing for a second when he caught the sight of his child.

"Thank you, guys. I miss you too,"

"Well I didn't miss you. I thought you were dead alrea- OUCH!" Mewtwo gasped at Deoxys' sudden rage slap.

"You don't know what Kiya would do to you when you'd say that…"

"WELCOME BACK, KIYA!" everyone in the Hall greeted her with several tones like happily or sarcastically.

"Once again, thank you. I missed you all! I finally got the time to return here for fun. I thank the national holiday for this. I finally got rested up too from the 'sleepless nights' I had. Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE REQUESTS!" Kiya clapped her hands twice.

"Still the same, isn't she?" Groudon remarked.

"Oh and Mewtwo, I heard what you've said. For that I'll punish you. I'LL PLACE YOUR BUTT ON YOUR HEAD!"

"Wait, WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WR-" Mewtwo wasn't able to finish his sentence again when Kiya did what she had said.

When the smoke vanished, Mewtwo rubbed his eyes to see his discolored paws and body. He then placed his paws where his butt should have been then placed the paws on his head.

"OHMYARCEUS! NOOOOOOOOOO!" he ran in fear and embarrassment and jumped from the Hall of Origin.

"I tried to warn him," Deoxys shrugged.

"Don't worry. He'll take care of himself. All right. Shall we all start?" Kiya asked while eyeing some legendary heads nodding. By some, I mean one - Mew.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"Hey aren't you forgetting something? Where are your co-hosts?" Mew asked.

"MEW!" every legendary shouted at her.

"Oh yeah. Why the heck would I forget them?" With a snap of her fingers, one being appeared in the Hall.

"Welcome back, Star," Kiya greeted her. Star widened her eyes and stared at her cousin for about 5 seconds before realization hit her.

"KIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shouted and glomped her.

"Star… Please… I… CAN'T… BREATHE!"

"Now you feel me," Giratina smiled.

"Anyway, Star. I would like to take this opportunity for you to summon the males. Do your style," Kiya stated while Star nodded with an evil grin. Her eyes glowed with a blue color. Soon, three other beings appeared in the Hall.

"Huh?"

"Yar!"

"Why are we here?"

Three random high-pitched voices in a slightly jibberish manner rang throughout Kiya's Hall. Kiya had the sudden urge flaming in her telling her to hug the green soldier bear.

"Fl-Flip-py?" she stuttered in disbelief. The owner of the mentioned name looked at her. He was indeed green and looked like a soldier bear with a rank of a sergeant. He looked in curiosity at Kiya. The other two beings with him looked at her too. One of them looked like a blue sea otter wearing a pirate costume while the other looked like an orange carpenter beaver without hands.

"How did you know my name?" Flippy asked.

"Kiya? I didn't summon them,"

"I know. I did," she took Flippy in her hands.

"Are they Pokemon? They don't look like us. That beaver doesn't look like a Bidoof and that otter doesn't look like an Oshawott either… And is that a shiny Teddiursa?" Moltres asked.

"No, no, and no. Handy, Russell, Flippy, I know this place may not look like Happy Tree Town because it really isn't Happy Tree Town. It's my Hall of Origin. Don't worry, you won't die here," Kiya explained to the unexpectedly invited Happy Tree Friends. They sighed in unison.

"Go on Star. Get to it. I have my own business," Kiya hugged Flippy gently as she was aware that he's a ticking time bomb murderer.

"Uh ok…" Star's eyes glowed again as three new beings again appeared in the Hall. One was a Lucario, the other was a Darkrai-human, and the last was an oddly colored Zoroark holding a Zorua.

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHY? HOW?" Ike suddenly woke up making Annabeth jolt unto Codex's arms. Luke shrugged and welcomed every host.

"That's very nice of you Luke," Star smiled and took a paintball gun out from her portal and pointed it towards the Lucario.

"I never forgot what you did to me," she hissed as Luke sweatdropped.

"_**Where are the requests?**_" Codex said in a deep dark voice that made everyone shiver.

"Yeah. Yeah, Codex. We'll get there," Ike sighed afterwards.

"But I'm actually afraid that there are only few requests that remained here…" Kiya pouted but Handy tried to make her smile by his signature face.

"It's all right. Let's just get on with it. Guys?" Star beamed with a light smile. Everyone seems so cheery today.

"Will do!" Luke volunteered. He then dived into a pit of paper and found out that most of them were Ben's, the previous co-host.

"_No no no. Tsk tsk tsk. Like what I've said, take this when you use our truths and dares,_" a strange voice spoke in Luke's head. He just shrugged in affirmation and got surprised as a bolt of blue lightning appeared and extended to Luke's paw making a trail of thunder follow. A letter settled at its crater. The two Tree Friends and Kiya looked as if energy has been drained out of them, Handy and Russell specifically.

"That sounded like a…" Flippy's smile faded. He slightly closed his eyes and started seeing planes, bombs, and repeated gunshots. He then fully opened those revealing menacing green eyes as he bared his pointed teeth.

"_**Hehehe… A new playground for me…**_" Fliqpy laughed in a deep demonic voice and took his bowie knife out of nowhere.

"Oh no. That's just great. RUN!" Kiya said.

"Uh how about no?" Ike said as Flippy targeted Heatran. Poor legendary.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT THE FACE! NO! NOT THE AAAAHHHH!"

"Anyway, Ben and his sister want Gary to SWIM in THE SUN for a while. Capitalized letters to emphasize the topic," Luke obviously ignored the gory scene Flippy was making. Kiya had a slightly disgusted but absolutely delighted face while watching the soldier bear slaughter the poor poor thing.

"Could he do Ash too?" Star asked Kiya.

"Of course!" the Space-Time child summoned Ash next to Fliqpy and… well you know what happened. It's too Rated T to explain it.

Luke looked at Gary and held out a Pokeball. One of Tommy's brothers was held in there. Gary stopped snuggling Alice and sighed exasperatedly. He flapped his wings and went to the sun. Maybe about a chapter and he'll come back.

"AND STAY THERE!" Arceus made a sudden outburst. After a few seconds, he came to realize that all the legendaries and Tree Friends were staring at him, even Fliqpy (as he was holding Ash's brai-… nevermind). He blushed and murmured a sorry.

"Hoho! I see somethingh devehlopeeng ahuh?" Cobalion spoke in a strange Italian accent.

Afterwards, a faint scream was heard from the sun as Arceus seemed to have smiled.

"Another thing that's written here is that… uhh… Regirock and Registeel are to try and put popsicle flavoring on Regice and try to lick her… like a popsicle… Well that's disturbing," Luke said with a (ಠ_ಠ) face.

Regirock and Registeel made beeping laughs and poured chocolate popsicle flavoring on Regice. They seemed to smile mischievously at each other and tried to lick her. That is, if they have tongues. They both grunted in dismay while Regice laughed. Fate of pervs.

"Hehehehe… That's what I feel when it comes to our date with Petunia… I can't just hold her!" Handy told Russell.

"Lastly, this question is for our dear Arceus-sama,"

"Oh no. Not Ben. No no no no no…" Arceus crossed his two front feet.

"How did it come to be that Parasect is CONTROLLED BY A GIANT MUSHROOM?"

"Oh well… It's better than I thought. I think zombies are nice so I thought its brain could be of less intelligence, that is the mushroom. And in my opinion, it's cool. Also to be serious, this world can't just be all cuddly and cute Pokemon right?" the Alpha explained briefly.

"Okay. That's fine and all but GUYS? I'M GONNA THROW UP NOW!" Annabeth, still in Codex's arms, demanded as she covered her eyes in disgust. Fliqpy has his next victim – Marcus. He's currently tearing him into pieces, literally, when Kiya made Giratina revive him.

"Oh man, this Hall looks so nice painted in red. Hey Fliqpy! Can I join you?" Giratina smiled evilly.

"Don't even think about it again, Tina," Arceus sighed when he remembered that catastrophic moment with Giratina.

"MY TURN!" Ike raised his paw towards Kiya.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever," she was too caught up with watching Fliqpy's massacre.

"Fine," Star crossed her arms.

"Registeel," Ike pointed at him while putting on a pair of black shades, "Get hit by Brine."

After what seemed a nanosecond, Registeel was laying on the ground unconscious along with Regirock. Fate of pervs II.

"All right! Now then, Celebi? Do you take eggs for Pokemon?" Ike shifted his mood immediately.

"Well, uhhh… Of course! I mean little Pokemon are hatched from them so since an egg contains a life form, yeah," the Time Traveller sheepishly smiled.

"Oh okay then. So Shaymin, just interested but what would you do if a mad goblin in a tree cutting suit starts chopping your forest?" Ike asked. Shaymin Sky tugged Shaymin Land.

"Well…" she rolled her eyes and smiled, "I gotta admit. It'll really make me angry to a point that I'd ask Miss Kiya to *bleeping* summon Alex Mercer, Deadpool, Flippy, Lammy, and Arceus-sama to *bleep* the *bleeping* *bleep*"

Everyone was staring at her incredulously because of her language. Nobody could have ever thought that she could use them. Fliqpy subconsciously dropped his blood-stained knife and stared with a gaping mouth like everyone else.

"Oookay?" Meloetta commented.

"I regret that I even asked that," Ike removed his glasses and revealed his wide eyes.

"So uhhh, Star? Could you do **Lunarium Prince**'s requests for me?" Kiya asked with a sheepish laugh.

"Right. Anyway, CAPS LOCK ACTIVATE. FOR AZELF: 'You know... I was going to you do some... you would be embarrassed of...Of course, I don't have to now, because I found an AWESOME song! Live and Learn! I want you to go on the internet and search the song up! Prepare to ROCK OUT!' WELL THAT'S HIS FIRST REQUEST WE RANDOMLY PICKED UP,"

"Embarrassed?" Azelf asked out of curiosity.

Zekrom powered a DJ set thingy as Azelf burned the song into a CD after searching for it in the internet. After a few minutes of setting up…

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Things overthrew as the music started. Everyone stood up with bleeding ears, literal bleeding ears.

"_**Now I know how Lumpy feels…**_" Fliqpy stated with a deep and demonic voice.

"Yaar!" Russell affirmed as they all covered their bleeding ears.

"_KEEP THE MUSIC DOWN!_" Kiya shouted using Hyper Voice. It did lower down to the point that only Azelf can hear it in his mind. In fact, he can't hear anything else but that.

"ANOTHER ONE. FOR GENESECT: Why the *bleep* are you attacking a city with your red, Extremespeed leader?"

"I don't know? Am I even associated with that movie? Well maybe it's because that red extremespeed leader you're saying is oddly colored so as to conquer other territory, we choose him as our leader," the mechanical insect said.

"OKAY. THE CALL'S ON YOU AGAIN LUKE,"

"YES! Anyway…" Luke was almost gonna say a word when Codex shut his mouth.

"Luke, I want to tell you that Meloetta has a date tonight with Keldeo," Codex whispered.

"WHAT? REALLY?"

"You heard the Darkrai…" Annabeth commented and nodded. Luke's aura intensified and he massively punched the mentioned pony out of the Hall. He then reappeared using his water hoof thingies.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU HIT ME?!"

"SHUT UP KELDEO!"

Everyone continued to watch the love rivals battle in the skies with Luke using his psychic powers and Keldeo using his hooves but Fliqpy was just *stab* *stab* *stab*.

An Aura Sphere here and a Water Gun there. Minutes passed and it seemed forever until Codex, still holding Annabeth, summoned the cloned 'The Consequences' and a fake Meloetta all tied up nearby. She, or in this case, it looked as if it was asking for Luke's help. Keldeo sensed that it was just a decoy so he didn't bother to interfere. Luke, even though he senses auras very well, immediately zoomed in to rescue her.

As he went closer, Codex ascended from his shadow to push him into the trap using Dark Pulse. He closed the portal to the world and giggled at the dog's whine.

"Pfffffft. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA!" Codex laughed so hard as if it was his last.

"That was evil," Annabeth remarked.

"_**I say… That was awesome!**_" Fliqpy cheered.

"Best prank ever…" the Lunar Child said.

"Guys, we only have one more dare to spare now before my class starts so please get on with it," Kiya looked at her wristwatch.

"Okay, sooo…"

_THUUNDEEEEEEER!_

A bolt of blue lightning appeared once again on Star's hand. It had a note at the end saying "From your hated and dear enemy, Ben, and his Demonic sister who rules hell". Star's expression was something like 0_0.

"I have a way coooooler title than him and his 'Demonic' sister," Kiya's cousin smiled. The Cosmic Child gave Star a look that said 'Get on with it'.

"Okay. All right. Ben's asking this for all the legendaries,"

"Does it include us?" Kiya asked as Star shrugged.

"Probably. Anyways, 'how are you all related in that giant tree of confusing life?'"

"Well, who wants to answer that?" Ike asked as a bunch of eyes stared at Uxie.

"Hey hey. Don't look at me. I don't know anything about that," the Knowledge Being held his hands.

"I'll answer it," Handy volunteered.

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT EVEN PART OF THI-" Kiya's sentence was cut by Handy.

"I know, my dear. It's best that you shouldn't know about my identity. Anywho, since Kiya is the daughter of Dialga and Palkia and Star is the daughter of who-knows-what is related to the Cosmic Duo in some far way. Arceus-sama did not just create these legendaries. He also created the first batch which was massacred by Giratina. It was possible that Star was the offspring of a certain ancient legendary. They also have another cousin, Eiji Mamuro, who is a human-like Blaziken. It is most probable that he is the son of a fire-type that bore resemblance with a Blaziken. In honor of that legendary, Arceus-sama told Mew to replicate a Pokemon that looks like that of Eiji's ancestors,"

Everyone was gaping mouths again especially for the two other Tree Friends. Because of this sudden relay of information from an inappropriate character, Flippy snapped out from his flipped-out state. Handy took out a book and put on a pair of glasses.

"All of the legendaries present here are all related in some way, Arceus being the Father of all since he created all of you. He treated you as his children and it is scientifically conceivable that it is true because his DNA is present in all of you but the strands are not so dominant. He implanted at least a single strand in each individual so that he would regard you all as his offspring. So technically, Codex is also Kiya and Star's cousin in a way," Handy finished and took off his glasses.

"I regret that I even made a crossover of Pokemon and Happy Tree Friends…" Kiya had a 0_0 expression too.

"I myself… uhhh… am mindblown," Uxie placed his hands on his head to ease the ache.

"I think all of us are," Giratina said.

A long silence followed until "The Consequences" began to have uproars. The world spat out Luke as he stood wearily in victory.

"WHO PUSHED ME IN… WITH… THAT… MELOETTA DOLL?!" the Lucario said each word with venom. Everyone pointed at Codex. He shakily kept his defensive stance behind Annabeth.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE-"

"FLIPPY CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Kiya swooped in to grab the bloody good Flippy who was having a confused face ever since. Star followed and took Russell. Handy made his signature pout until Giratina, in human form, grabbed him.

"You're so cute, Handy… Do you have a human form?" she flirtatiously asked while Kyurem glared at the orange beaver.

"Well… yes I do… but please… I have a girlfriend," Handy waved his nubs in front of her. Kyurem turned into his human form too and snatched the little carpenter away from her.

"WHAT? I like smart guys… Besides, why are you so jealous? Just because I don't like being around you anymore,"

"Giratina…" he breathed out a cool wisp of air as Giratina seemed to enjoy inhaling it. She smiled and planted a playful peck on the Ice Dragon's cheek. This surprised the usually emotionless being and made him blush.

"I miss Flak-" Flippy sighed as he was cut off.

"DARE!" Luke shouted.

"WHAT?! I SAID WE ONLY HAD ONE MORE DARE TO SPARE!" Kiya shouted back.

"YEAH! WE HAVEN'T DONE ONE YET!"

"WE DID!"

"NO! THAT WAS JUST A TRUTH!"

"YES! WE DID! THAT COUNTS AS A DARE!"

"IT DOES NOT!"

"IT DOES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

_BANG!_

Star shot the Lucario on the head using her paintball pistol. Kiya high-fived with her.

"You're the best, cousin" the Cosmic Child then felt the green bear at her arms shake malevolently.

"_**I'm baaaaack!**_" Fliqpy jumped from her arms and tried chasing the 3 legendary birds. Shrieks were heard as an enormous amount of screams echoed through the Hall.

"This is worse than Tommy…" Codex stated while Annabeth nodded.

"Hey Annabeth, aren't you gonna go back to your real form yet? You've been on Codex's arms for quite some time now," Ike asked in an irritated voice.

"No… It's kinda nice here… Being in another Dark-type's arms that would protect you," she smiled and licked Codex's left arm lightly.

"Whatever," the Zoroark sighed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Handy, do your thing," Kiya also sighed.

"What thing?"

"Just nothing," Star posed a maniacal grin and pointed her gun towards the little carpenter.

"No. Please. DON'T," Handy and Kiya both said. The magenta-haired hybrid pleaded which made Star sigh in acceptance.

"All right. Since you're my cousin, I'll let him pass. But…" Star pointed the gun towards Fliqpy's next victim – Genesect. She pulled the trigger and made the mechanical insect faint making him an easy prey for the sadistic bear.

"_**Thank you!**_" he maniacally grinned back at Star.

"You're welcome."

"So guys… I guess I'd be leaving now…" Kiya pressed the stop button of a recording device and secretly threw it into Star's dimension. In the midst of all these mayhem, the draconic being returned to the real world unnoticed once again.

"_Oh wait. I FORGOT TO RETURN THE TREE FRIENDS BACK TO THEIR UNIVERSE! Oh well…"_ Kiya thought.

* * *

All right guys. Another chap from me. Ehehehe. I know it isn't that exciting unlike the previous ones but hey, at least I made another one, right? I'm so into HTF now that I watch each and every episode every day. So farewell again. NCAE tests are coming! Don't forget to send requests! Again, Happy Daring! :D

*camera fade*


End file.
